Por Siempre Jamás
by Pennywitch
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastray sus hermanastras; pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de La Cenicienta. (Re-Editada)
1. La verdadera historia

**Por Siempre Jamás.**

 **Prologo:**

A mediados del siglo XIX, la gran Dama Marie Therese, una anciana de casi 80 años de edad, yace en su dormitorio alrededor de sus criados más fieles, agobiada por una enfermedad que la hace estar atada a su cama; mirando el retrato de su tatara Abuela colgado en una de las paredes frente a su lujosa y espaciosa cama.

Mira con atención los rasgos delicados de su antepasado, y se pierde en esos ojos achocolatados que la miran a diario atreves de la pintura, sonríe recordando la historia que tantas veces escucho de su abuela y su madre, le hubiese encantado conocer personalmente a la protagonista de aquel exquisito cuadro, pero eso hubiese sido imposible, esa historia ocurrió mucho antes de que su madre hubiese nacido.

-Su Majestad. – uno de los criados entra en la habitación sacando de su ensueño a la anciana. – Los hermanos Grimm han llegado.

Marie asiente acomodándose en la espaciosa y suave cama, sonríe para sí misma y pasa un par de veces sus manos por las arrugas inexistentes del mullido cojín mirando con atención como las puertas dobles de roble se abren lentamente para dar paso a un par de hombres.

-Muchas gracias Caballeros. – saluda la Dama.

A pesar de su apariencia frágil, su voz denota poder y sobresale por el murmullo de los demás criados, que, al darles una mirada, salen de la enorme pieza dejando a la dama con los recién llegados.

-Gracias por venir. – vuelve a hablar y con su mano apunta hacia un par de cómodos sillones frente a ella. – Tomen asiento por favor.

Con un movimiento de su mano, hace que uno de los sirvientes que se había quedado apostado frente a las puertas se apresure a servirles un refrigerio.

Los hermanos asienten tomando una taza con un humeante té cada uno. Miran con atención a la hermosa anciana frente a ellos.

Sus caras denotan confusión, incluso antes de haber llegado al enorme palacio. Ellos no sabían el porqué una persona del status de su Majestad Marie Therese, que con cariño las personas solían llamarle "La Gran Dama", le había insistido en tener una reunión con ellos.

-Supongo. – continuo hablando la Dama tomando también una taza con té. – Que se preguntaran como una persona de mi edad, está interesada en hablar con alguien que escribe cuentos para niños.

Ambos escritores sonrieron, tomando la palabra uno de ellos.

-Su carta era muy interesante señora- explicó Jacob Grimm.

-Me parece que su colección de cuentos, es en verdad brillante. – alabó Marie.

-Gracias. – contestaron los escritores orgullosos.

-Pero debo decir. – susurró la Reina. – Que me moleste mucho cuando leí su versión de la Cenicienta.

Ambos caballeros se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir.

Wilhelm Grimm rió con nerviosismo. – Hay personas que aseguran que la versión de los ratones con el Hada Madrina y la calabaza mágica es más verídica.

-Algunos dicen que la zapatilla era de piel, otros que era de cristal. – comento Jacob secundando a su hermano. – Bueno nunca lo sabremos.

La Dama de cabellos blancos como la nieve miro a uno de sus sirvientes. Esté como si pudiera leer su mente camino apresurado hasta una mesa al fondo de la habitación y en un santiamén regreso con un cofre en sus manos.

Los Hermanos Grimm miraban con atención al sirviente que con mucha pantomima dejaba frente a la Dama el cofre, que ahora que lo veían más de cerca, llevaba incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Disculpe su majestad. – exclamó Wilhelm. – ¿Puedo preguntarle a cerca de la pintura? Es en verdad extraordinaria.

Ahora los dos hermanos junto con la Dama miraban con atención el cuadro.

Wilhelm miraba fascinado a la jovencita de esté, de piel de porcelana y cabellos chocolate, de mirada profunda y sonrisa de ángel.

La Dama sonrió con agrado. – Su nombre era Isabella Swan y esta- exclamó mientras el sirviente abria el cofre.- Era su zapatilla de Cristal.

En sus delicadas manos sostenía una zapatilla, una hermosa zapatilla que brillaba como si tuviese vida propia.

Los hermanos Grimm se miraron sin poder creerlo, la Dama sonrió satisfecha al verles el rostro.

-Tal vez. – comentó la mujer. – Me permitan aclarar la versión.

-E…entonces es verdad…. la historia. – comentó Jacob dubitativo mirando de hito en hito a su hermano que seguía con la boca abierta.

La dama asintió sonriente, había captado bien la atención de los escritores.

-Ahora veamos. –Exclamó pensativa la gran Dama- ¿Cómo es que dicen ustedes?

Guardó silencio por algunos segundos y sonrió.

-¡Oh si!

"Había una vez una pequeña que amaba mucho a su padre…"


	2. Nueva Familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, pues al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nueva Familia.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar por toda la campiña francesa, el cielo con tintes rojizos y azules en su mayoría, daba la bienvenida al jinete que cabalgaba con temple, con elegancia, su corcel negro parecía disfrutar del viento frío matutino, incluso su jinete cabalgaba con una sonrisa, con el corazón latiéndole a cada galope, pues pronto vería a la razón de su vida.

Mientras tanto, a escasos kilómetros de ahí, en la Gran Casona Swan, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro para mantener todo en orden. Ultimando detalles, ya que la llegada del patrón era un evento que alegraba a todo el mundo, en especial a una niña de cabellos marrón. La única hija de Charles Swan.

-¡Oh Carmen esto parece Navidad! – exclamó la castaña emocionada mientras la nana le abotonaba el vestido en colores rosados. – Recibo madre y hermanas en un solo día.

-Sí. – sonrió la mujer con nostalgia. – Van a pasar cosas emocionantes aquí con una Varonesa. – La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bella había saltado de la cama. – ¡Estate quieta Bella! – dictó la nana.

Isabella Marie Swan, aquella niña que había sido la razón de la alegría en aquella casa desde que su madre dio a luz, sonrió emocionada, Bella como prefería que la llamasen, había crecido con su padre y un sinfín de criados en aquella enorme casa.

Pese a que no eran de descendencia noble, Charles Swan era un mercader con una fortuna envidiable que le permitió darle lo mejor a su hija, desde que René su esposa, había muerto tan trágicamente en ese accidente a caballo.

Charles había quedado devastado, pues René había sido su único amor, y juró darle lo mejor a aquel fruto del amor que hubo entre su amada René y él.

Isabella a pesar de su corta edad, tenía una educación de noble, era una fanática de la palabra escrita. Su padre había alimentado aquel gusto por la lectura, pues en cada viaje, traía con los libros que jamás alguien pudiese imaginar, historias de amor, aventuras, Reyes, tierras míticas.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad que Bella le daba a su padre, el se sentía incompleto, como cualquier hombre tenía necesidades y buscaba remediarlas, hasta que en un viaje, conoció a su actual esposa, una Varonesa recién viuda y con dos hijas.

La Varonesa Tanya Denali. Una mujer aristócrata que tocó las fibras más sensibles del mercader, y que al cabo de un par de semanas, desposó en el mismo pueblo donde la había conocido.

Charlie pensaba que aquella mujer de belleza sin igual, cabellos rojos como el fuego y piel de porcelana, con gráciles movimientos podía ser una madre para Bella, pues él bien sabía que ella necesitaba una figura materna, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Tanya tenía dos hijas mayores a Bella; pensó que serían una familia unida, y que Isabella agradecería el que su familia creciera.

La pequeña Swan había recibido una misiva semanas antes, donde Charles le contaba las nuevas noticias, Isabella había estado tan emocionada al saber que pronto tendría una madre y hermanas, que pasó las dos semanas anteriores ultimando detalles en las habitaciones de sus hermanas, y poniendo al tanto a todos los sirvientes de la casona.

-El amo merece un poco de felicidad después de tanto tiempo criando a una niña solo. – dijo otra de las sirvientas. – Seguro que la Varonesa es encantadora.

-Espero caerle bien. – susurró Bella mirándose al espejo.

Su vestido rosado con encajes blancos en el cuello y las mangas resaltaban su piel blanca casi traslucida. Su cabello estaba peinado en un moño alto del cual escapaban algunos rizos temerarios, enmarcando esa cara infantil.

Sonrió a su reflejo, le gustaba lo que miraba. No había visto a su padre en mucho tiempo, y quería estar presentable, la última vez que lo vió, ella había estado jugando con Jacob, su mejor amigo en la pocilga de los cerdos, había tenido suciedad hasta en las orejas, pero eso no quitó que su padre la alzara en brazos y le besara todo el rostro, prometiéndole que no pasaría tanto tiempo para que el volviese y estarían juntos.

-Seguro ella te querrá mucho mi niña – sonrió Carmen dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Tú solo pórtate como el angelito que seguro llevas ahí dentro. – la picó Ángela dándole un apretón ligero en su nariz.

-Y no mordisquees los huesos en la cena o quedarás en evidencia. – dicto su nana, terminando de cepillarle el cabello.

Bella rió pero en instantes su sonrisa se borró, miró hacia la ventana al escuchar una especie de tintineo.

Se acercó rápidamente y con la gracia que era poseedora pudo agacharse para evitar que una roca le pegara directamente en la frente.

-¡Jake! – gruñó la castaña.

Jacob un menudo chaval con piernas más delgadas que el mango de una escoba, se estaba agachando dispuesto a tomar otra pequeña roca y arrojarla a la ventana. Al escuchar su nombre miró hacia esta y sonrió, pero como si no creyera lo que veía, se talló un par de veces los ojos.

-Bella. – la advirtió la nana. – Tu padre llega hoy y debes estar presentable.

-¡Jake! Ya te he dicho que hoy no. – gritó Bella para que el niño de piel cobriza y dientes blancos la escuchara.

-¡Pareces una señorita! – murmuró Jacob haciendo cara de asco.

-¡Es que lo soy tonto! – chilló Bella.

-Sí pero hoy si lo pareces. – dijo mirándola embobado.

-Chico o chica te gano. – Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altivamente.

-¡Ja! – Jake alzó las manos al aire. – Eso quisiera verlo.

Bella apretó su quijada, alzó su vestido hasta las rodillas y corrió escaleras abajo, sin importarle los gritos de advertencia de Carmen o Ángela.

.

.

.

.

-¡Maravilloso! – exclamó el jinete al entrar por el enorme portón del patio. - ¡Maravilloso!

Seguido de este, un par de carrozas se detuvieron frente a las enormes puertas de la casona.

Los sirvientes se arremolinaban arreglando sus ropas y enfilándose frente a las carrozas para darle la bienvenida a su amo.

-Bienvenido a casa mi señor. – Saludó a su amo, Eleazar el esposo de Carmen y padre de Ángela.- Veo que nos ha traído una Varonesa.

Charles sonrió con alegría al bajarse del caballo. Miró su casa con ojos vibrantes para luego palmear la espalda de Eleazar.

-Eh traído un hogar entero mí querido Eleazar. – comentó Charles. – Pero parece que me falta una hija. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero Eleazar lo escuchó a la perfección.

Tanto Charlie como Eleazar miraban a su alrededor en búsqueda de Bella; todos estaban ahí, incluso la cocinera Odile, pero Bella no aparecía por ningún lado.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron dando paso a una niña de 10 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, tan hermosa como una flor en capullo, su nombre Jessica, los sirvientes la miraban fascinados pero en instantes su mirada fue de nuevo hacia el carruaje, de este bajaba otra niña de cabellos negros como la noche, pero de igual belleza, su nombre Alice.

Las niñas miraban con curiosidad a todo el mundo, Jessica con su barbilla altiva, mientras que Alice con esa inocencia de cualquier niño que descubre algo nuevo e interesante.

Charlie sonrió acercándose al carruaje, de esté, una hermosa mujer comenzaba a bajar. El mercader ofreció su mano, y está la tomó afianzándose a ella.

Su cabello rojizo asombró a los sirvientes que se quitaban el sombrero ante su presencia, su rostro angelical, pero serio y su mirada fría como el hielo les erizó el cabello de la nuca.

La Varonesa miró a Charlie y le sonrió con ternura. El mercader la miraba embobado.

-¡Papá! – un grito lo sacó de su burbuja. Parpadeó un par de veces y la sonrisa que ocupó su rostro fue una totalmente diferente, una que al menos Tanya no estaba acostumbrada de ver.

Era como si Charlie viera al santo Grial, como si la razón de su vida estuviese frente a él, y no era precisamente la varonesa, sino una menuda chiquilla con el vestido roto y escurriendo de lodo.

Charles la tomó en sus brazos sin importarle lo sucia y pestilente que estaba. Tanya tuvo que taparse la nariz con su pañuelo, mientras que las niñas miraban con atención aquella escena.

-¡Oh cariño! – rió Charlie. – Estás igual que cuando me fui.- soltó una carcajada. – Seguro que Jake está por aquí.

Bella soltó risas apuntando hacia la esquina de la casona, Jacob el delgaducho como solían llamarle los otros niños del pueblo, arrastraba su cuerpo cubierto de lodo, no estaba peor que Bella.

-Esperaba presentar a una señorita pero creo que tengo que conformarme contigo. – comentó Charlie bajando a su hija para que conociera a su nueva familia. – Bella quiero presentarte a la Varonesa Tanya Denali y a sus hijas Jessica y Alice.

A Isabella le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a la Varonesa, tan hermosa. – pensó. Miró a las que serían ahora sus hermanas y sonrió más, por fin tendría compañeras de juegos, cómplices para atacar a Jacob, - imaginó que serían excelentes para jugar ajedrez y cartas, aunque Carmen le dijera que eso solo lo hacían los hombres y no las damas.

-Isabella, por fin te conozco. – expresó Tanya mirando a la niña cubierta de lodo. – Tu padre no hace otra cosa que hablar de vos, estaba ansiosa de conocerte. – La Varonesa se giró para ver a sus hijas. – Niñas, saluden a su hermanastra.

A Bella no le agradó el término "hermanastra", pero lo dejó pasar.

Las dos niñas hicieron una reverencia diciendo al unisonó "un gusto", Bella rió emocionada.

La tarde pasó sin complicaciones, la cena estuvo elegante y llena de grandes sorpresas.

Charles le dio carta abierta a la Varonesa de cambiar lo que ella quisiera de la casa, incluso sus hermanas escogieron una habitación del tercer piso junto a la de Bella.

Jessica comentó que no era justo que Bella tuviese la habitación más grande del tercer piso, cosa que a la Varonesa le molestó diciendo que era normal que Isabella tuviese esa habitación.

Bella había pensado que si Jessica o Alice quisieran su habitación, se las daría, puesto que ellas le habían dado el mejor de los regalos. Una familia.

-Te eh traído un regalo. – comentó Charlie arropando a Bella en su cama.

La niña sonreía emocionada, ni siquiera tenía sueño. Habían sido tantas sorpresas, el ver a su padre feliz, el tener una nueva madre y hermanas, y el llenar la casa de felicidad en solo un día para ella había sido como un paraíso terrenal.

-¡Utopía! – Bella leyó el lomo del libro que su padre tenía en sus manos.

Charlie puso el libro en sus manos, ella lo acarició como si quisiera grabar en sus dedos las letras impresas de la portada.

-Significa Paraíso. – expresó su padre sentándose en la cama a su lado. – Quizá sea algo denso para una niña de 7 años pero puede ampliar nuestra biblioteca.

-¿Me leerás un poco? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Ah sido un largo día pequeña. – contestó Charlie evitando un bostezo.

-Y ahora sois un esposo. – comentó la pequeña, sin poder evitar que su voz fuese un susurro.

Charlie la miró pensativo.

-Sí. – susurró tomando el libro en sus manos y acomodándose bien en la cama junto a su pequeña niña. – Ahora soy esposo, pero soy padre antes que nada. Tú siempre serás lo más importante para mi Bella. – suspiró. - Tú y yo hemos sido dos durante mucho tiempo, supongo que hay que acostumbrarse a esto.

Bella asintió convencida de que las cosas cambiarían desde ese día, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que los cambios siempre son buenos.

-¿Has visto como tomaron la cena? – preguntó con emoción en la voz.

-Sí. – rió su padre.

-Fue perfecto – suspiró. – Como en un baile.

-Te agradan, ¿no es así?

Bella asintió rápidamente.

-Bien, porque he de salir de viaje en quince días.

-Pero si acabas de volver papá. – murmuró con ojos tristes. – no es justo papá.

Pocas veces Bella actuaba de esa manera, ella pensaba que ahora que tendrían una familia más grande, sus largos viajes se terminarían.

-En tres semanas volveré cariño.

-Que sean dos por favor. – suplicó la pequeña.

-Trataré que sean dos.

.

.

.

.

Quince días habían pasado desde que la Casona Swan había cambiado sus habituales costumbres, incluso por dentro. Muebles, tapices, cuadros, todo había sido removido y reemplazado por muebles nuevos, solo la cocina, la biblioteca y la habitación de Bella seguían intactas.

Bella estaba realmente sorprendida del cambio y de la rapidez con la que se hicieron, incluso la Varonesa pedía la opinión de Charles en cuanto a la decoración nueva a lo que el mercader contestaba "es perfecto si a vos le gusta".

Esa mañana, sirvientes, esposa e hijas mantenían la cara larga, las despedidas jamás habían sido el fuerte de los Swan, incluso de las Denali tampoco.

-De acuerdo. – suspiró Charlie acomodando su capa y tomando los guantes que Eleazar le ofrecía. – Jamás había visto tantas caras tristes. ¿quién ha muerto? – preguntó divertido. – Volveré dentro de una semana.

-Entonces vete, así volverás pronto. – Contestó Tanya haciendo un puchero.

Charlie la besó con pericia, después se dirigió a apretar las mejillas de sus hijastras. – Quiza para entonces las tres pequeñas jovencitas ya se hicieron amigas.

No era un secreto que las niñas y Bella eran totalmente diferentes. Mientras que a Bella le gustaba leer bajo un árbol en el jardín, a las hijas de su esposa les agradaba pasar tiempo en casa, bordando o aprendiendo cosas propias de una dama. Bella prefería los paseos por el bosque junto a Jacob.

-Cuento contigo para que pongas al corriente a la Varonesa. – expresó el mercader arrodillándose frente a su hija. – a Ella no le agrada ensuciarse las manos.

Besó y abrazó a su hija prometiéndole que volvería pronto.

-Que tenga un buen viaje amo. – le deseó Eleazar dándole las riendas de su caballo cuando este subió a él.

-Gracias querido amigo.

El mercader cabalgo lentamente hacia la puerta mientras los demás sirvientes seguían en filas mirándolo. En cambio la Varonesa apuró a sus hijas adentrándose a la casa.

-¡Esperen! – chilló Bella limpiándose una solitaria lagrima. – Es una tradición que salude desde el portón.

La Varonesa ignoró a su hijastra y entró a la casa.

Bella corrió hasta la puerta pasando por alto la actitud de su madrastra, siguió la figura de su padre cabalgando lentamente por el camino polvoso del enorme patio.

Pero algo andaba mal…

Charlie sintió un hormigueo en su brazo derecho, de pronto no le respondía y soltó una de las riendas del caballo, pero este siguió caminando.

Bella frunció el seño al mirar lo lento que iba su padre.

El mercader sintió como un piquete recorría su brazo hasta su pecho, la visión se le nubló y sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Bella gritó al ver a su padre desplomarse justo frente al portón del patio.

-¡Papá!

La castaña corrió hasta su padre, sintió como su corazón parecía detenerse y acelerar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?

Eleazar corrió seguido de su esposa y su hija Ángela. Para entonces, la Varonesa, alertada por el jaleo fuera de la casa, salió apresurada, olvidó su recato, olvidó su descendencia noble y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tanya no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que había pasado, no quería pensar en lo que los demás dijeran si la vieran en ese estado, lo único que le importaba era que Charles estuviese bien.

Pero su sorpresa fue tal, que al ver lo pálido de su marido quien yacía en el polvoso camino, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Charles. – chilló Tanya.

-¡Papá reacciona por favor! – imploraba Bella.

Tanya se arrodillo frente a su marido, logró acomodar el cuerpo de este, miró su rostro y el dolor crispaba sus facciones. Tanya se mordió el labio intentando apaciguar el sollozó que amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Charlie miró a Tanya como queriéndole decir algo, pero luego su mirada cambio hacia su hija quién no dejaba de llorar asustada.

-Te quiero mi niña. – susurró Charles acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

Hasta ese momento Tanya no había llorado, pero al ver que su marido decía sus ultimas palabras, y estas iban dirigidas a su hija y no a ella, a quien había jurado amor frente a un sacerdote, su corazón terminó de romperse y morir junto a su marido que yacía frente a ella.

Tanya gritó de dolor y se levantó dispuesta a correr de nuevo a casa pero sus pies no le respondieron. Eleazar, al ver el estado de la Varonesa, intuyó que lo que necesitaba era el apoyo de alguien, se acercó a ella y la envolvió con un abrazo protector, Tanya soltó un gritó aterrador y lleno de dolor desplomándose en los brazos de aquel sirviente.

Isabella lloraba desesperanzada mirando a su padre, ella no podía creer que la vida fuese tan injusta.

-Papá por favor. – susurraba la pequeña.

Carmen y Ángela miraban con preocupación y lágrimas en sus rostros a la joven ahora huérfana, intentaban protegerla del dolor causado por la reciente muerte de su padre pero ella se rehusaba a separarse del cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre que la amó más que a su propia vida.

 _Pasarían 10 años para que otro hombre entrara en la vida de la pequeña Isabella Swan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nuevo capitulo, esta vez me tarde un poquitín, reclamos, dudas, aclaraciones jajaja dejarme un comentario. Nos leemos próximamente**_ __ __


	3. Puntería

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida, tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya s habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas; pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Puntería.**

 _Pasarían 10 años para que otro hombre entrara en la vida de la pequeña Isabella…_

Un hombre que seguía siendo un niño en muchos aspectos.

Por el largo pasillo tintineaban las luces de los sirvientes, a pesar de ser la hora en que todo el castillo debiese dormir, nadie parecía querer hacerlo.

Los sirvientes iban y venían por los pasillos, los guardias alertas a cualquier movimiento extraño y los Reyes Carlisle y Esme, deambulaban por aquel pasillo que serpenteaba hacia los aposentos el príncipe.

Esme Cullen Reina consorte y madre del príncipe, apretaba sus manos en señal de preocupación, a su lado Carlisle el Rey, no estaba mejor que ella, caminaba con el ceño fruncido, como si su enojo acrecentara a cada paso que daba.

-Firmé un tratado matrimonial con el Rey de España. – murmuró el Rey Carlisle. – ¡Por Dios! Que ese chico me obedecerá.

Esme exhaló cansadamente. El enojo de su marido había empeorado mucho más esa tarde, cuando los guardias avisaron que el príncipe Edward había escapado del castillo a una más de sus "aventuras" como él las llamaba.

El hecho de que el príncipe fuese un tanto arrogante, malcriado y desobediente, imponía en Esme hasta cierto punto vergüenza. Ella había criado a un caballero, digno de llevar las responsabilidades como futuro Rey. Ella creía firmemente, que si Edward ahora de casi 26 años, se casaba con una buena mujer, fuese o no de la realeza, le haría ver que esta vida bohemia y romántica debía terminar.

Esme había ayudado por muchos años a que Edward viese el mundo, calmando así a su marido, alegándole que Edward debería primero saber cómo es la vida fuera del Reino, y así sería un mejor gobernante. Pero su hijo, había hecho todo lo contrario. Bien era sabido que el heredero al trono, era famoso por sus continuas conquistas con damiselas, metiéndose en cuanto lío pudiese.

-Pero él no siente amor por ella mi Lord. – explicaba la Reyna en tono condescendiente.

Esme miró preocupada la puerta de los aposentos de su hijo. Carlisle se apostó en la puerta, inhaló y exhaló sonoramente para girarse hacia su esposa.

Quiso suavizar su tono, pero no logro más que escupir la frase en un gruñido.

-Esto no es cuestión de amor.

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo pensar las cosas cariño. – replicó Esme tratando de calmar el mal genio de su marido.

Carlisle pasó un par de veces sus manos por su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules se volvían más oscuros conforme miraba la puerta de roble.

-Como futuro Rey, debe aprender a tener responsabilidades. – contradijo Carlisle.

-Un árbol joven no puede crecer a la sombra de un roble Carlisle. Él debe ver la luz primero. – ahora hablaba un poco exasperada.

-Lo que necesita ese hijo tuyo, son unos azotes. – gruñó su marido.

Pero sin duda, los Reyes iban tarde a la habitación del príncipe.

Esté al saber la reprimenda que su padre le haría, escapó por la ventana. Edward con un espíritu libre, no se avergonzaba de ser un príncipe pero todos esos formalismos llenos de protocolos le aburrían y él quería ser un aventurero. Ver más allá de los convencionalismos, ser un Rey progresista, se decía una y otra vez.

-¡Por Dios Carlisle! ¿Qué no puedes esperar a mañana? – preguntó molesta la reina.

-Si no puedo dormir yo, ¡él tampoco! Ahora, ¡Abran la puerta! – ordenó a los criados.

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a abrir las puertas, el Rey no esperó más y se adentró a la habitación que estaba totalmente en penumbras, arrebató una de las lámparas y encendió él mismo las velas de la mesa del fondo.

-¡Despierta Edward! – gritó Carlisle. –Vuestro Rey te lo ordena.

Mirando hacia la cama, se quedaron helados.

Esme exhaló sonoramente, y se dejó caer en ella con un abatimiento. Estaba cansada de esto. Cansada de siempre hablar e ir a la misma conclusión. De ahora en adelante, ya no se metería más entre padre e hijo. Que ellos arreglasen los convenios, suficiente había hecho con darle la mano a su hijo y él en lugar de agradecerle se había sostenido del pie.

-¡Llamen a la guardia! – gritó el Rey con enojo en la voz. - ¡Que lo traigan aquí! ¡Si es posible encadenado!

.

.

.

Edward ni siquiera imaginaba lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo en sus aposentos, cruzó a todo galope el bosque. Se sentía libre, le gustaba el frío viento que golpeaba sus mejillas.

Solo eran él, su caballo y la fría noche…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche dio paso a la mañana, apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir. La joven Bella Swan yacía dormida frente a la chimenea, sus suaves y achocolatados rizos estaban esparcidos en el suelo, su cara a pesar de estar manchada de hollín era la de un ángel. En sus manos tenía el libro de Utopía, último libro que le había regalado su padre.

La joven que apenas se despertaba vio como los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Sonrió para sí misma al ver que hoy sería un bello día. Decidió empezar ya con sus quehaceres que consistían en darles la comida a los cerdos y gallinas que había en la casona. Después iría a recoger manzanas para el desayuno.

La guardia recorría paciente mente todos los caminos del reino, incluso hasta más allá de la línea divisoria del siguiente. Tenían la misión de encontrar al príncipe Edward y llevarlo al castillo para ajustar cuentas con su padre.

Edward intuía que le seguían los talones, trató de ir más rápido sobre su caballo pero este se negaba a seguir, tuvo que saltar de si corcel.

Se debatía en regresar y toparse con la guardia real, estos lo escoltarían al castillo inmediatamente, ó ir caminando y tomar prestado el primer caballo que encontrase en alguna granja vecina.

Decidió tomar esta segunda opción.

-Nos veremos pronto. – susurró a su caballo. – Vuelve a casa amigo.

Y así, acomodando su capucha, caminó a paso veloz mirando entre tanto hacia atrás por si veía algo extraño.

Creyó caminar por escasos veinte minutos hasta que divisó un modesto establo. Cruzó la verja con facilidad y encontró un caballo negro, algo viejo pero le serviría para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Se acercó al viejo corcel pero este al adivinar la intensión del príncipe, comenzó a relinchar y alejarse.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño. –susurró el príncipe. Bien era sabido por todo el Reino que Edward tenía cierto magnetismo con los equinos. Poseía una gran variedad de estos ejemplares y podía domar hasta al más salvaje.

El equino pareció entender al príncipe, y se tranquilizó. Edward aprovechó aquel instante para subir de un salto. Rió divertido al escuchar el relincho del corcel.

Tan metido en su proeza estaba, que no se percató de una presencia, no fue hasta que sintió un golpe seco en la frente.

Chilló del dolor y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltando las riendas del caballo que comenzó a dar saltos.

-¡Ladrón! – gritó la jovencita. - ¡Esto es por robar el caballo de mi padre! – arrojó una segunda manzana que fue directamente a la cabeza de Edward.

-¡Perdón! – gritó el Edward tratando de cubrirse los golpes que le asaetaba la joven, se tambaleó y calló de lleno al suelo polvoso, su capa se quedó enredada entre su pecho y su rostro – El mío ha perdido una herradura y no he tenido más opción. – mintió.

-¿Y qué opción tenemos nosotros? – seguía arrojadle todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡Basta! – exclamó Edward poniéndose de pie haciendo el intento de quitarse la capa del rostro pero esta se había adherido a él como si tratar de asfixiarlo.

-¡Llamaré a los criados! – gritó Bella con enojo.

Bella hizo el intento de correr hacia la casona, pero se detuvo a mirar al hombre que batallaba y se tambaleaba con la capa enredada en el cuello y la cabeza, en otras circunstancias aquello le hubiera hecho gracia, pero hoy no, el mísero ladrón trataba de llevarse al caballo de su padre y ella no lo permitiría.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo aquella estúpida capa, tomó con ambas manos el broche que la sostenía de su cuello y lo rompió haciendo que esta cayese al suelo rápidamente.

Este simple hecho lo puso en evidencia, Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¡Su majestad! Perdonadme. – suplicó la castaña postrándose en el suelo.

El cobrizo no entendía el cambio de la joven hasta que vio el escudo en sus ropas y supo lo que la joven estaba pensando.

-Su majestad perdonadme, no lo había visto, merezco la muerte. – dijo en un susurro.

-Tu puntería me dice lo contrario. – contradijo Edward sobándose el chichón que amenazaba con salir en su frente.

-Y se que por ella debo morir. – exclamó ella asustada pero con valentía en la voz.

Edward no sabía que decir, tomó el caballo y se montó en él para después dirigirse a Bella.

-Entonces si tú no se lo cuentas a nadie, yo tampoco lo haré. – comentó el joven príncipe.

-Tenemos otros caballos alteza, más jóvenes y rápidos. – Bella trataba por todas las maneras agradar al príncipe, y que él no tomase represarías hacia ella.

-Mi deseo no es otro más que librarme de la jaula de oro. – susurró el príncipe mirando hacia el camino, a escasos kilómetros la guardia real hacia su aparición. – Tomad esto por tu silencio. – arrojó 20 monedas de oro a los pies de Bella que seguía con la frente pegada al suelo.

Espoleó al caballo y se alejó de ahí mirando de soslayo el camino.

Bella no despegó su frente hasta que no escuchó nada más.

Pudo ver a la guardia real pasar sin siquiera mirarla, tomó las 20 monedas y las guardó en sus enaguas con una sonrisa autentica.

Corrió hacia la casona olvidándose de las manzanas y del raro intercambio con el príncipe. Se dijo que ese dinero lo usarían para traer la alegría a la casa Swan, ¡Como extrañaba a su viejo y querido Eleazar!

En el comedor, la Varonesa y sus dos hijas Jessica y Alice se disponían a tomar el desayuno. Carmen ahora entrada ya en años, las atendía escuchando sus quejas matutinas, siempre tenían algo malo que decir.

-Eh dicho huevos a los cuatro minutos, no cuatro huevos al minuto. – dijo en voz baja Jessica mirando su desayuno frente a ella. – Y en nombre de Dios. ¡Dónde está nuestro pan! – gritó.

-En seguida señorita. – balbuceó Ángela la otra sirvienta llevándose los huevos hacia la cocina.

-Jessica querida, ¿qué he dicho siempre referente al tono? – preguntó Tanya.

-Una Dama de buena cuna, jamás levanta la voz más allá del dulce y apagado susurro del viento. – Dijo Alice mirando al techo como si de eso dependiera recordar lo que Tanya su madre les había enseñado a ambas.

-Alice, querida… no hables si no puedes mejorar el silencio. – sentenció Tanya, mientras Jessica hacia una mueca.

-No era estridencia madre, era resonancia, un cortesano nota la diferencia. – Jessica jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio.

-Dudo mucho que tu estilo de resonancia sea permitido en la corte real. – advirtió su madre.

-No entrare en la corte real madre, de hecho nadie, salvo una puerca extranjera a la que tienen el valor de llamar princesa. – gruñó.

-Cariño, nada está dicho aún. – expresó Tanya con una media sonrisa haciendo que algunas arrugas se hicieran presentes en su rostro. - ¿Por qué razón no hay sal en nuestra mesa? – miró en todas direcciones. - ¡Isabella!

-¡Ya voy mi señora! – contestó la castaña desde la cocina mirando como Ángela acomodaba los panes en una cesta.

-¡huy! Hoy ah salido el sol desde el este. – expresó temerosa.

-Claro que ha salido por el este. – susurró Bella poniendo las monedas en la mesa. – Y va a ser un maravilloso día.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué tesoro! – Ángela se llevó las manos a las mejillas. – Niña, ¿Dónde las has sacado?

-Me las ha dado un ángel. – recordó al príncipe. Aunque lo vio por escasos segundos, Bella estaba segura que el príncipe era poseedor de una cara hermosa, un perfil masculino y ese llameante cabello cobrizo inconfundible. – Y ya sé en que las vamos a emplear.

-¡Eleazar! – chilló Carmen recordando a su marido.

La varonesa había vendido a Eleazar para pagar algunas deudas que tenían pendientes, de hecho había hecho eso desde la muerte de su esposo, Bella se enteró mucho tiempo después de que al parecer la varonesa se había casado con su padre por mero interés.

-Si la Varonesa pudo vender a tu marido para pagar sus impuestos, con esto. – alzó el pequeño saco con las monedas. – podemos traer a casa a tu marido. La corte tendrá que permitirlo.

-Pero el Rey Carlisle le ha vendido a Cartier, partirá a las Américas. – dijo la vieja sirvienta en pleno sollozo.

-Este es nuestro hogar y no consentiré que acaben con él. – farfulló convencida Bella poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Se dirigió al comedor donde la esperaban.

-Buenos días Madame. – saludó. – Alice, Jessica.

-Hola Bella. – Alice le sonrió, ella siempre había sido la hermana que Bella quiso. En cambio Jessica solo tenía desplantes, malos tratos y burlas hacia ella. –Espero que hayas descansado.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó la varonesa mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Me caí de la escalera del granero, pero ya estoy bien. – contestó Bella.

-Miren, alguien ha vuelto a leer cerca de la chimenea, ceniza y hollín por todas partes. – se burló la rubia.

-Hay personas que leen porque no saben pensar cariño. – Tanya saboreaba su desayuno y miraba con burla a Isabella.

-¿Por qué no duermes en la pocilga de los cerdos, ya que insistes en oler como ellos? – soltó Jessica con sorna.

-Oh, Jessica no seas cruel. – murmuró Tanya mirando como Bella limpiaba el liquido que había derramado en la mesa. – Bella ven aquí, querida. – la joven hizo caso limpiándose las manos en su delantal, la varonesa la tomó del brazo. – Tu apariencia demuestra cierta ordinariedad, ¿cómo puedo hacer para que cambies? – se preguntó más para ella que para Isabella.

La castaña tomó aquella pregunta como algo directo, así que se apresuró a contestar.

-Le aseguro que lo intento de verás, quiero complacerla. En ocasiones me siento a pensar que podría hacer yo para agradarle… - Bella no terminó de hablar porque Tanya la interrumpió.

-Oh querida, cálmate.

Bella se entristeció y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez si recuperáramos a Eleazar, quizá no la ofendiera tanto. – le dijo.

-Tus modales son los que ofenden Bella. Pese a que ha pasado mucho tiempo, te he alojado, vestido y alimentado. A cambio solo pido que me ayudes en las labores sin decir ni un reparo, ¿resulta tan extraordinaria mi petición? – preguntó enojada.

-No mi señora. – contestó en un susurro

-Bien, no hablaremos más de regresos de sirvientes, ¿queda entendido?

-Si mi señora. – volvió a contestar Bella.

Pero de esto último no estaba segura, ella recuperaría a Eleazar tuviese lo que tuviese que hacer…

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

 **Cha cha channnn Que alzadillas son las Denali ¿verdad? Jaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Utopía

**Nuevo capituo :) Espero lo**

 **disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la a historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Utopía.**

Edward cabalgaba por el bosque, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos, perdiéndose de la guardia real, que, a estas alturas lo asechaba cual vil cazador a su presa. Tenían su merito, pues eran liderados por Jasper Whitlock, gran soldado, combatiente, valeroso y fiel al reino, además de su mejor amigo.

Recordó con una risa, a aquella joven que lo había golpeado tan duro en la cabeza, tan valiente. – pensó él. Mira que atreverse a encarar a un hombre que le sobrepasaba en fuerza y estatura. ¿Valiente o tonta?

Frunció el ceño pensando en qué clase de mujer era aquella.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, a escasos metros un grupo de forajidos robaban un carruaje, un anciano estaba casi postrado en el suelo y uno de los pelafustanes le aceteaba en la cabeza con un garrote.

Gitanos. – pensó Edward.

-¡Ahí no hay nada! – bramó el hombre mayor mientras los ladrones revisaban el compartimiento. - ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Uno de los ladrones tomó un paquete y lo revisó curiosamente.

El anciano, al ver que el ladrón se disponía a rasgar el empaque, se levantó de un salto dispuesto a pelear si fuese necesario.

-Llévese todo menos eso. – suplicó el hombre de barba y cabello entrecano, trató de forcejear con el ladrón y no tuvo más que un sonoro golpe que lo derribó al suelo.

-Apártate anciano. – bramo el ladrón.

El que parecía ser el líder de los gitanos, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y rizado que le llegaba a los hombros, arrugas en la frente y le faltaba un diente, dio la orden de retirada, viendo sobre su hombro que la guardia real se dirigía en esa dirección.

Edward quien había visto todo el espectáculo desde unos arbustos, pensó en si era bueno o no ayudar a aquel anciano, irse sin siquiera mirar atrás no era una opción, pero si la guardia real lo atrapaba, sería llevado de nuevo al castillo.

Apretó sus dientes hasta que le dolieron, tomando una decisión.

-¡Vámonos! ¡La guardia Real viene! – gritó uno de los gitanos mientras los demás se llevaban todo lo que creían fuese de valor.

-¡La pintura! – bramó el anciano. - ¡Se han llevado mi cuadro!

Edward cabalgo hasta donde estaba el anciano, lo miró con pesar, parecía entrar en un estado de desesperación a causa de aquel robo.

-¡Por favor mi señor! ¡Ayúdeme! – suplicó aquel hombre con manos temblorosas.

Edward se apiado solo un instante. – La guardia lo ayudará, viene en camino.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mi vida está en ese cuadro! – dijo el anciano.

Al ver su estado, Edward decidió dejar de huir y enfrentarse a esa situación. Fue a todo galope tras el ladrón que corría a pie sobre las laderas.

Fue a todo galope hasta que divisó al ladrón, este se giró para entrar directamente al bosque y alejarse del camino, el caballo dio una sacudida y tiró a Edward al suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo. El príncipe corrió tras el ladrón qué ya no podía más. Abrazaba aquel paquete como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El ladrón giró en redondo para encarar a Edward, arrojó el paquete a su derecha y asaeto el primer golpe decidido hacia el rostro del cobrizo. Edward pudo esquivarlo con facilidad.

Uno, dos, tres golpes más hasta que el cuarto pegó directamente en la mejilla del príncipe.

-¡Maldito gitano! – bramó Edward arrojándose sobre el ladrón derribándolo. Fue tal la fuerza que ambos comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo por el bosque, golpeándose con ramas, rocas y arbustos sin detener su caída. Entre tanto golpe, manoteo, patada y empujón, Edward pudo quitarle el paquete al ladrón pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Ambos hombres habían caído directamente al lago llenándose de lodo y lama.

Mientras Edward y sus reales aventuras salían a flote literalmente, en algún lugar de la ciudad Bella se encontraba decidida a hacer algo que era de vida o muerte. O al menos le costarían algunos azotes.

-Es que, ¿has perdido la cabeza? – Jacob no entendía el por qué Isabella su mejor amiga, tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas, bien podía vivir tranquilamente, buscar un buen marido que la sacase de la casona Denali y vivir feliz. Pero no, esa no era la forma en que Isabella Swan actuaba. Ella tenía que ir por el sendero más difícil. - ¡Sabes cuál es el castigo que dan a los sirvientes que visten por encima de su rango! ¡5 días en el calabazo! – replicó mostrándole los dedos de las manos en señal de énfasis.

-Tú también harías lo mismo por mí. ¡Admítelo!- Comentó Bella tan tranquila y caminando hacia el biombo.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacerme pasar por un cortesano? – rió nervioso, acentuando más su tartamudez. - ¿Pavonearme por ahí como un noble? Nunca he estado en la corte. ¡Ni tu tampoco!

La actitud arisca de Jacob hacia esa "nueva" situación que Bella estaba empeñada en hacer, no era otra que la de un protector. Jake amaba a Isabella como su hermana, siempre habían estado juntos, habían sido los mejores amigos en su niñez, Jacob había estado ahí cuando Bella perdió a su padre, y él había sido su paño de lagrimas cuando ella recibía esos malos tratos.

-Razón de más para que nadie me reconozca. – contestó Bella mientras se desvestía. – Ahora dame ese vestido.

Jacob miró el vestido dorado con incrustaciones marfil, la dueña había sido una de tantas amantes de su maestro, quizá una prostituta del reino vecino, quizá una extranjera en este. No lo recordaba. Él era aprendiz de un viejo artista de pintura, que ahora, bien se dedicaba a la conquista de damiselas y vender de vez en cuando algún cuadro a cierto noble del pueblo.

El moreno había tratado de convencer a Bella que esa idea de entrar junto a los cortesanos, era una equivocación, que podía salir muy mal. Pero ella no había hecho caso.

Si ella necesitaba ayuda para ese plan, - se dijo mentalmente aquel delgaducho. – él la ayudaría. Para eso son los amigos, ¿o no?

-No se lo creerán. – murmuró Jake, tomando el vestido y arrojándoselo por encima del biombo. – Eres demasiado amable.

-Tampoco se creerían que una sirvienta llevará 20 monedas de oro. – comentó la castaña terminándose de vestir. – Soy la única esperanza de Eleazar.

-Y, ¿Qué le dirás a la varonesa? – preguntó Jake mezclando algunas pinturas.

-Que estoy recogiendo flores silvestres. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Aún puedes verla en la calle?

Jacob se apresuró a la ventana, miró a la Varonesa y a sus dos hijas frente a la tienda de baratijas de la señora Mallory.

-Aún están comprando baratijas en el mercado. – contestó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negatividad.

Jacob no comprendía porque aparentar algo que no eres. Él simplemente no podía aparentar ser alguien de la nobleza, o el mejor de los pintores. La gente se da cuenta, ¿no es así? No podías ir por la vida mintiendo sobre tu estatus, pero al parecer, Bella no concebía las mismas ideas que el.

Isabella suspiró acomodándose el vestido.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte. Voy a salir ya. – dijo avergonzada. No había usado un vestido tan bonito y de telas tan suave desde que era una niña.

Bella salió detrás del biombo. Se veía realmente hermosa. Jacob quedó embobado y sonreía, él sabía que su amiga si sería descubierta estaría en graves problemas y pedía a Dios que todo saliera perfectamente bien.

-Los zapatos me quedan grandes. – comentó Bella alzando la falda de su vestido, quizá eran uno o dos números más grandes.

-Pies pequeños Swan. – rió Jacob. – Pero no te preocupes, nadie mirara tus pies.

Bella agachó la mirada. Se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que iba desnuda, no estaba acostumbrada a estos vestidos tan estrafalarios, su vestido celeste con faldón de manta era cómodo, algo frío en invierno pero fresco en verano, no pedía más.

-Bella, si la vas a hacer de noble, siempre levanta la mirada. – Le dijo el joven tomando su barbilla.

-Solo soy una sirvienta bien vestida. –puntualizó ella con voz amarga.

-Ven, hagamos algo con tu cabello. – Jake la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una silla.

Mientras Bella terminaba su transformación, el príncipe junto con algunos guardias iban en camino hacia el anciano que los esperaba con una mirada llena de esperanza.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – alabó el anciano viendo como Edward levantaba el estuche que le había logrado quitar al gitano ladrón.

-¡Edward! ¡Lo prometiste! – dijo enojado Jasper, el líder de la guardia real.

-Lo sé y mentí. – contestó el cobrizo bajándose del caballo, cojeando un poco a causa de una bota perdida en la batalla contra el gitano. Dándole el estuche al anciano, se giró a ver a su rubio amigo. – Tranquilo Jasper, nada malo pasará. Quería contemplar el mundo antes de entregarles mi vida a Dios y al país.

-¿Y por qué os detuviste? – preguntó el hombre de cabello entre cano.

-Supongo que me falta valor y convicción. – expresó Edward cojeando. – Usted parece tener mucha, además dijisteis que era de vida o muerte.

-Una mujer siempre lo es mi señor. – y dicho esto, el hombre mayor sacó la pintura del estuche, en ella una mujer morena sonreía leve mente. (Mona Lisa).

Edward miraba el retrato de aquella mujer. – Se ríe de mí como si supiera algo que yo no. – Comentó refunfuñando.

-La dama tenía muchos secretos, yo solo pinte uno. –dijo riendo y guardando la pintura de nuevo en su estuche.

-El señor Da Vinci, ha sido invitado como artista al reino. – Comentó el joven Whitlock.

-¿Leonardo Da Vinci? - exclamó Edward.

-Miguel Ángel estaba atrapado bajo un techo en Roma, soy la segunda opción. – Contesto Leonardo.

-Yo que me dirigía a Génova, y encuentro mi salvación en el camino. – comentó Edward riendo y emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. – Señor, eres el creador del progresismo y mi padre el Rey del movilismo, ayudadme a convencerle de que estamos en el siglo XVI. – decía el cobrizo tomándolo de los hombros.

-Capitán, ¿puede traducir? – Leonardo miraba a Jasper con duda.

-El príncipe Edward, padece la enfermedad de _"matrimonio concertado"_ , señor… entre otras cosas. – respondió Jasper.

Jasper y Edward junto con algunos guardias cabalgaron para llegar a la Casona Swan y devolver el caballo que el joven príncipe había robado. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, los esperaba la Varonesa Tanya Denali quien al verlos se inclinó para saludar al príncipe.

-¡Alteza! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – saludó Tanya postrándose elegantemente al príncipe.

Edward rodó los ojos, a él le molestaba cuando las personas lo veían solo como un príncipe y no como la persona que era.

-A devolverles el caballo. – dijo toscamente haciendo una seña para que un guardia llevara el caballo.

-¡oh! ¿Nos faltaba uno? – preguntó la varonesa.

-Sí, me permití tomarlo prestado esta mañana. – Contestó Edward. – Creo que di un susto de muerte a una de sus sirvientas, una jovencita con una extraordinaria puntería. – comentó recordando lo que había pasado entre él y Bella esa misma mañana.

-Es muda mi señor. – comentó Tanya frunciendo el seño.

-¿De verdad? Hablo con demasiada contundencia. – contestó el príncipe pillando en la mentira a la Varonesa.

-Bueno, le va y le viene. – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. – Pero como siempre, su alteza puede tomar todo lo que quiera. – dijo en un susurro.

En ese momento las jovencitas Jessica y Alice arribaron a la puerta de la Casona trastabillando y empujándose la una a la otra.

-Queridas, compórtense. – regañó la Varonesa a las recién llegadas.

-Alteza. – saludaron al mismo tiempo las Denali.

Edward asintió secamente.

-Su alteza, permítame presentarle a Jessica Margaritte de la Casa Denali. – hizo una pantomima propia de un aristócrata presentando a su hija mayor con aires de grandeza. – Y a Alice. – nombró a la pequeña morena con desdén.

Jasper quién asistía en silencio al cómico intercambio entre la Varonesa y Edward quedó asombrado por la belleza de la pequeña Alice. Una chica de algunos 20 años, con curvas y, aunque pasada de peso para algunos, para Jasper solo acrecentó las mil y una virtudes que vio en aquella chica de facciones gráciles y cabello negro como la noche.

Alice le sonrió mirándolo fijamente. Jasper se estremeció al sentir aquella mirada de ojos azules directamente en los suyos. Asintió dando una leve reverencia a lo que Alice le respondió con un profundo sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, señoritas disculpadme pero parece que han florecido de repente. – Contestó el príncipe tratando de ser cortés.

Jessica le miraba coquetamente lo que ocasionó que Edward rodara los ojos.

Mientras el intercambio de palabras entre la Varonesa y el príncipe Edward Cullen estaba a punto de terminar, Bella por su lado caminaba a paso veloz ataviada en un vestido dorado con marfil, su cabello arreglado en un moño cubierto con una malla dorada, casi corría sintiendo evitando a toda costa que sus zapatos viejos salieran a la luz. Había sido imposible caminar con aquellos que hacían juego con el vestido, a cada paso que dio, un zapato salía disparado metros frente a ella, así que decidió usar sus viejos zapatos de trabajo, ya remendados y gastados pero que le calzaban a la perfección.

Miró a lo lejos el coche que llevaba una gran cantidad de presos, y ahí junto con ladrones y asesinos estaba el pobre viejo Eleazar, en sus ojos se veía una profunda tristeza, la cual estaría a punto de terminar. – se dijo Bella mentalmente.

-Señor dame fuerzas. – susurró para sí misma mientras se encaminaba hacia los guardias.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces sintiendo como su estómago se estremecía con nerviosismo.

-Deseo resolver la cuestión de ese caballero. – dijo Isabella apuntando hacia Eleazar. – Es mi criado y he venido a pagar su deuda.

-Demasiado tarde, está comprado y será enviado a las Américas junto con los demás. – Respondió uno de los guardias de aspecto desagradable y dientes amarillos.

-Puedo pagarle 20 francos de oro. – respondió Bella alzando el pequeño saco que contenía aquella fortuna.

-Madame, por ese dinero me vendería yo mismo. – contestó el guardia riendo. - ¡Continua! – le ordenó al cochero ignorando a Bella.

-¡Exijo que lo libere de inmediato. – ordenó de nuevo la castaña tomando las riendas del caballo. – O llevaré este caso con el Rey.

-El Rey lo ha vendido, ahora es propiedad de Cartier. – replicó el guardia malhumorado.

-Él no es propiedad de nadie ¡necio gordinflón insolente! – bramó enojada. – Los hombres no son para ser tratados como bestias. ¡Exijo que lo liberen de inmediato!

-¡Fuera de mi camino! – gritó el guardia poniéndose frente a Bella, le sobrepasaba casi dos cabezas y era tan gordo que abarcó todo su perímetro.

-Osas levantarle la voz a una dama. – habló una aterciopelada voz.

Bella saltó de la impresión, ella no se había dado cuenta que ya todo el mundo asistía aquel espectáculo entre el guardia y ella, y que era el mismísimo príncipe quien estaba a punto de defender aquella causa.

-¡Perdón mi señor! – suplicó el guardia. – No era mi intensión ofender. Es que yo solo obedezco órdenes.

Bella le hizo una leve reverencia al príncipe la cual, este contestó con elegancia y una sonrisa torcida, por alguna razón aquella dama se le hacía muy familiar.

¿Dónde te he visto? – pensó el príncipe.

-Mi trabajo es llevar a estos ladrones para embarcarlos a las Américas mi lord. – continuaba explicando el guardia.

-Un sirviente no es un ladrón su alteza. – explicó la joven alzando la voz. – Y los que lo son, no pueden evitarlo.

-¿De verdad? – dijo en pregunta y afirmación. – Entonces por favor, explíquenos.

La castaña inhaló profundamente y se preparó para dar su respuesta.

-Si usted tolera que su pueblo esté mal educado y sus modales son corruptos desde la infancia y después los castigáis por los crímenes de su maldita primitiva educación los ha orillado. Se llega a la terrible conclusión que primero los haces ladrones y después los arrojas al calabozo. – terminó de decir la joven.

Cuando Bella terminó de hablar, todos los cortesanos que habían visto aquel espectáculo, hablaban admirados de ellos, nadie jamás había visto a alguien hablar con tanta pasión y mucho menos a una jovencita como aquella misteriosa castaña.

Edward pareció indeciso antes de hablar.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Libérenlo. – ordenó.

-¡Pero señor! – replicó el guardia.

-¡Eh dicho! – gruñó. – Que lo liberen.

Bella no pudo contener su alegría, que una risita y un suspiro salieran de ella. Se acercó casi corriendo hacia Eleazar y lo tomó del brazo.

-Me pareció estar viendo a tu madre. – susurró Eleazar con ojos llorosos.

-Espera un poco. – contestó ella con una media sonrisa. - ¡Prepara los caballos! – ordenó la joven con voz firme para que todos escucharan. - ¡Nos vamos enseguida!

Bella caminó al lado opuesto encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Leonardo Da Vinci que veía sus zapatos, él se había dado cuenta que estos simplemente descuadraban del elegante vestido dorado y soltó una risa negando con la cabeza.

-Bribona. – rió más fuerte el pintor.

-Gracias su alteza, con su permiso. – la castaña hizo una reverencia hacia el príncipe, este no dudó en saltar de su caballo y caminar en dirección a una Bella que aceleraba el paso.

-¿Te conozco? – le preguntó.

-Lo dudo su alteza. – apretó el paso.

-¡Qué raro! Pensé que conocía a todas las damas de la corte. – comentó para si mismo.

-Bueno estoy visitando a una prima.

-¿A quién?

-A mi prima.

-Sí, ya lo habéis dicho, pero ¿a quién?

-A la única que tengo su alteza. – replicó ella.

-¿Se está haciendo la tímida o es que se niega a contestar a mi pregunta? – reclamó Edward dando una sonrisa torcida.

Bella se paró en seco. – No… y sí. – siguió caminando.

-Entonces le ordeno que me diga un nombre, y así podría visitar a vuestra prima y que me diga quien sois. Cualquiera que pueda citar a Thomas Moro merece una visita. – contestó sonriendo aún más el príncipe.

Bella sin embargo, estaba sorprendida por que el príncipe había leído Utopía, aquel ultimo libro que su padre le había regalado hace ya diez años.

-El príncipe ha leído Utopía. – afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo encuentro un poco sentimental. – respondió él sin ningún atisbo de emoción. – Confieso que los asuntos políticos me aburren y me resultan un poco rústicos. – comentó caminando en círculos.

A Bella le había sorprendido que el príncipe hablara de esa forma. Y en cierto modo le había desilusionado.

-Supongo que no conversa con muchos campesinos. – Afirmó ella frunciendo el seño.

Edward soltó una risa sin poder contenerse. – No, ciertamente no. Naturalmente.

-Disculpe señor, pero no creo que eso sea natural. – comentó claramente molesta y siguió caminando. – El carácter de su país está definido por su punto rústico como lo ha definido usted mismo.

-Debo entender, ¿Qué me consideras un príncipe arrogante? – preguntó curioso.

Isabella pareció pensar sus palabras. – Bueno, devolviste la vida a un hombre, pero ni siquiera reparaste por los otros. – Terminó acelerando el paso.

Edward se apresuró a detenerla del brazo. – Por favor. – suplicó mirándolo con aquellos ojos color esmeralda. – Deme un nombre, se lo suplico.

A Bella se le secó la garganta, el príncipe la miraba estupefacto.

-Lo siento, el único nombre que puedo proporcionarle es Condesa René Dwyer. – contestó frunciendo el seño y siguió caminando.

-Lo ves, no ha sido tan difícil. – se regodeó el príncipe.

-¡Oh Edward has vuelto! – una voz maternal resonó por aquellos jardines.

-Madre. – saludó el joven príncipe.

Bella no sabía qué hacer así que decidió correr y desaparecer por los jardines y buscar a Eleazar. La joven estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez emocionada por aquella conversación con Edward. Él sin duda era muy guapo, con aquel inconfundible y alborotado cabello cobrizo y esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que te robaban el aliento. Pero ella bien sabia que a nada podía aspirar, ya que ella todo eso lo había hecho por ayudar a Eleazar y que su familia como ella lo llamaba no se destruyera.

Tenía que olvidarse de esos ojos esmeralda, para siempre.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Qué intercambio tan mas complicado el de estos dos! ¿Verdad?**

 **¿Les ha gustado? Háganmelo saber**


	5. Te encontré

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida, tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya s habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas; pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo5: Te encontré.**

-¡Oh Edward! ¡Has vuelto! – Esme paseaba por los jardines del Palacio junto a su sequito de damas de compañía. –Me alegro que estés en casa.

-Sí madre, es lo habitual. – contestó el príncipe con un gorgoreo. Miró alrededor de sí buscando a la joven frente a él, pero en su lugar sintió cientos de ojos puestos en él. ¿A dónde se había ido René? Frunció el seño y rascó su nuca.

-El Rey quiere hablar unas cuantas cositas con voz querido. – interrumpió la reina.

Edward asintió repentinamente abatido. Sabía lo que se venía ahora mismo y estaba decidido a enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella y Eleazar caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría a casa, Eleazar ahora ya con muchos más años encima, acariciaba la mano de su pequeña Bella, estaba completamente agradecido por el cariño que esta le tenía, miró las manos callosas de Isabella y se lamentó la vida precaria que llevaba. Ella no estaba hecha para el trabajo duro, pero él no podía darle una vida mejor. Pedía al cielo que enviase a un buen hombre que pudiera desposarla y darle lo mejor que ella mereciese.

-Pronto estaremos todos juntos. – susurró Bella apretando la mano de Eleazar.

El anciano mozo asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Carmen araba la pequeña parcela del patio trasero, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente alcanzó a divisar un par de figuras a escasos metros. Achicó los ojos pues no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Oh mi Dios! **–** Gimió al verlos acercarse.

Sin más, arrojo el azadón a su derecha, y comenzó a correr hacia Eleazar y Bella. El anciano al ver a su esposa, apresuró el paso para encontrarla en el camino. Pronto Carmen encontró su lugar en los brazos de su marido a quién besó y abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ángela al ver que su madre corría hacia el camino, dejó las cubetas en el jardín y se apresuró hasta ella, fue tal su sorpresa al ver a su padre abrazar a su madre, que comenzó a gritar y dar saltos. Corrió hacia los ancianos y los abrazó comenzando a dar saltos.

Eleazar limpió las lágrimas de su esposa e hija y reía como nunca lo había hecho en meses.

Isabella los miraba desde un segundo plano sollozando. Eleazar al ver que su pequeña no se acercaba a ellos, tomó a su esposa e hija y camino a ella tomándola por los hombros y sumándola al gozo de la familia.

-Ahora nadie podrá separarnos. – pensó la castaña riendo y abrazando a la que ella había conocido como su única familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las puertas de roble macizo se abrieron de par en par justo cuando él hizo su arribo. Consejeros, escribanos, militares e incluso el bufón de la corte estaban en el gran salón del trono. En el centro de la mesa, estaba su padre mirando algunos escritos y claramente molesto con él por su "afrenta" de los días pasados.

-No quiero que salgas del castillo en los próximos días. – ordenó el Rey sin ni siquiera retirar su mirada de los papiros.

Edward rodó los ojos. - ¿Me pones en arresto domiciliario?

-No te burles Edward… porque me encuentro de muy mal humor, obedecerás mis órdenes o…

El rey no pudo terminar la frase porque Edward lo interrumpió desafiante.

-¿O qué? ¿Me enviarás a las Américas como a un criminal? Tanto alboroto por ese estúpido contrato.

-¡Eres el príncipe heredero de Francia! **–** bramó el Rey.

-¡Y soy el dueño de mi vida! **–** gruñó el príncipe.

-¡Carlisle siéntate antes de que te de algo! Y ¡Cállense los dos por favor! – intervino la Reina Esme arribando al salón. Hizo una seña para que todos en el salón salieran y así evitar las habladurías.

El Rey se sentó en un enorme sillón, interminables veces se tocaba la cabeza como señal de que se encontraba exasperado. Mientras Edward se sentó en un escalón cerca del trono, adoptando una postura no muy grata de un noble.

-Cariño. – empezó la Reina mirando a Edward. – Naciste privilegiado y eso acarrea un montón de responsabilidades.

-Disculpadme madre. – Carraspeó. – Pero el matrimonio con personas desconocidas no ha hecho feliz a ninguna de las personas presentes.

La reina exhaló sonoramente.

-¡Te casarás con Rosalie de España o tendrás un fuerte castigo! – Reprimió Carlisle.

-¿Y cuál será el castigo? ¿Aceite hirviendo o el calabozo? – preguntó con sorna.

-¡Simplemente te quitaré el derecho a la corona y… y… viviré para siempre! – contestó Carlisle sin saber que decir.

La Reyna soltó una risita al escuchar tal respuesta.

-Acepto.- El cobrizo se levantó de golpe sonriendo, dirigiéndose a su padre lo miró ahora con una seriedad inescrutable. – No amo a Rosalie.

Carlisle lo miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos vio determinación, valor, temple y miedo…

Edward se sintió examinado y no hizo otra cosa más que huir del gran salón dejando a sus padres.

¿Qué haremos con nuestro hijo? – pensó la Reina para sí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la gran Casona Swan, las chicas Denali jugaban a los dados.

Bella entró al pequeño salón con un ramo de flores silvestres, caminó directamente para tomar un jarrón y acomodar las flores.

-Tienes un problema. – canturreó Jessica arrojando los dados sobre la mesita.

Alice abrió los ojos mirando a Bella.

La varonesa quién estaba en su bordado al fondo del salón, se puso de pie al ver a Isabella y tomándola del brazo con toda la fuerza que era poseedora, la arrastró hasta un rincón y la arrojó a la pared haciéndole daño.

-¡Por qué me haces esto a mí! – gruñó Tanya. - ¡Y a Jessica! Es algo que me pone enferma, es una falsedad Isabella. – gritó.

Bella estaba asustada porque no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Piénsalo Bella. Piénsalo detenidamente. – susurró de igual manera la rubia.

-El caballo.- articuló Alice tomando los dados y haciendo una seña.

Jessica miró a su hermana como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-El príncipe Edward nos robó un caballo esta mañana. – se apresuró a decir la castaña.

-Y esta tarde explica el por qué vino a devolverlo. – chilló la Varonesa. - ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que nos sorpresa así?

-Yo no sabía…

-Por suerte para ti, Jessica hizo una espectacular aparición. – Farfulló Tanya. – Cuéntame quiero saberlo todo.

Isabella le contó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con el príncipe, omitiendo claro está lo de las monedas de oro. Después de que Isabella terminó de contar su aventura con el príncipe, Carmen, Ángela y Eleazar esperaban en el pasillo por ella.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – preguntó Jessica mirando a Eleazar.

-Yo mi señora, he pagado su… mi deuda. – contestó el anciano agachando la cabeza.

-Oh… - articuló Tanya. – Está bien, ve a hacer tus deberes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya empezaba a caer la noche y esto hacía que el castillo de los reyes Cullen se viese aún más majestuoso que de costumbre. Por los jardines paseaba la Reina Esme junto a un Edward demasiado ansioso e interesado en los cortesanos que de costumbre.

-¿Quién querido? – preguntó la Reina.

-La condesa René Dwyer. – Respondió con cautela. – La verdad es que es lo único que se dé ella. ¿Has oído hablar sobre alguien recién llegado del extranjero?

La reina hizo memoria por si había visto algunas caras nuevas. – Son demasiados nombres como para recordar todos sus nombres, ¿por qué lo preguntáis?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella platica de esta tarde con la joven Condesa. Esos ojos achocolatados que le resultaban tan familiares, esa pequeña nariz que se arrugaba cuando sus respuestas no le agradaban, la actitud desafiante, y el carácter airado de la joven, hacia que la tarde no hubiese sido un desperdicio.

Acostumbrado a que cualquier de las mujeres jóvenes del reino se desvivían por él, le coqueteasen y le profirieran palabras llenas de pomposidad y barullo, se había quedado contrariado al inicio por la actitud de la Condesa Dwyer. Pero al final todo eso le causo gracia y especulación, quería verle de nuevo, hablar con ella. Saber más de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y se dijo que si la viera de nuevo, seria por culpa del destino y no porque el mismo la buscaría.

-No importa madre. – respondió exhalando y mirando el cielo estrellado.

-En honor al señor Da Vinci. – Carlisle hizo su arribo con un par de guardias a su costado. Examinó a Edward y sonrió a su esposa con amor. – Eh decidido dar un baile de mascaras. – Su voz sonó retumbante, miró a su hijo con complicidad. - En ese momento tú y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo? – preguntó extrañado.

-Si amor es lo que buscas, te sugiero que lo encuentres, hasta entonces… porque al cabo de cinco días cuando de media noche, anunciaras tu compromiso con la chica que elijas o yo lo anunciaré por ti. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Qué hay con tu tratado? – a Edward le gustaba la idea de su padre de dejarle su destino a él mismo. Pero le preocupaba lo que desencadenaría aquello. Alianzas era lo que buscaban y no la guerra. Bien era sabido que por pequeñeces como un matrimonio arreglado, se habían desencadenado guerras en el pasado.

-Yo me ocuparé del tratado, preocúpate por encontrar esposa. – respondió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Elige bien Edward. – sonrió con ternura Esme. –El divorcio solamente se admite en Inglaterra. – terminó diciendo con una mirada maliciosa mientras que el Rey daba una tos fingida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la Casona Swan recibían la invitación del baile de máscaras en honor a Leonardo Da Vinci. La Varonesa estaba emocionada, lo único a lo que ella aspiraba era que Jessica fuese la futura Reina de Francia.

¡Qué grandes cosas haría ella como la suegra del Rey! ¡Joyas! ¡Las mejores ropas! ¡Las mejores comidas! ¡Los viajes!

Jessica resopló mirando a su madre cuando sacó el último vestido del armario.

-¡Concéntrate madre! Quiero un vestido digno de una Reina. – chilló la rubia.

La Varonesa se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y resopló. De pronto como si los demonios de la moda hicieran su aparición, abrió los ojos y sonrió. – Tengo el vestido perfecto pero debemos guardar el secreto. – susurró esto último.

-¡Me encantan las intrigas! – Jessica aplaudió dando saltitos y arrojando el zapato que tenía en las manos.

Alice que no había dicho palabra alguna, también las siguió hasta llegar a la recamara de Isabella. Abrieron un baúl que estaba cerca de la cama y sacaron un hermoso vestido color plata, era más pequeño de los que usaba Jessica. Alice que ya había visto el vestido, vio algo más dentro del baúl y se apresuró a tomarlo.

-Miren que hermosos zapatos, son de cristal. – susurró maravillada la morena tomando el par entre sus manos.

El calzado incluso pareció brillar aun más cuando ella los tomó entre sus manos mirándolos embobada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Bella entró a la recamara con un montón de leña en sus brazos. Frunció el seño al ver que Alice tenía los zapatos en su mano y Jessica sostenía el vestido de su madre frente a ella.

Alice al ver la expresión de Bella dejó las zapatillas en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos como una niña que pillan en la travesura.

-Airando tú vestido para el baile. – respondió La Varonesa con simplicidad.

-¿Quieren que yo vaya al baile? – preguntó la última Swan emocionada.

-Pues claro. – fingió una sonrisa la Varonesa. – La invitación claramente dice " _Para las Damas de la Casa Swan"._

-No sé qué decir. – susurró Bella sintiendo como se aguaron sus ojos.

-¡Bella! – reprochó La Varonesa usando el apodo que su padre tantas veces le decía. –Me duele que no te sientas como alguien de la familia.

-No, no quiero que piense eso mi señora. – respondió rápidamente.

-Pensé que podríamos ir como una gran familia, es decir, si terminas tus tareas y refinas tus modales, entonces podrás ir con nosotras al baile en el Palacio. – terminó de hablar.

Alice quién había escuchado toda aquella falsedad en la boca de su madre, simplemente salió enojada de la recamara de Bella, dejando a esta última un poco confundida por el extraño comportamiento de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Alice? – preguntó la castaña.

-Es que ella no quiere que vayas al baile. – contestó Jessica dándole una sonrisa cómplice a su madre y dejando a Bella parada como estatua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde estaba soleada, no había luces de alguna nube cercana y el viento estaba en completa sintonía para hacer algunas pruebas con los experimentos.

-Es perfecto. – susurró el anciano rebuscando en el baúl de la carroza.

Edward lo miraba atento a cualquier movimiento, pensando una y otra vez lo extraño que era Leonardo Da Vinci.

-¿De veras piensas que solo hay una pareja perfecta? – preguntó el cobrizo cuando Da Vinci se acercó a él a la orilla del lago.

-En efecto lo sé y lo creo. – contestó.

-¿Y cómo te aseguras de que la encuentras? – frunció el seño.

Leonardo regresó a la carroza, abrió el baúl y rebuscó de nuevo en él como si hubiese olvidado algo por completo, escuchaba al príncipe con atención pero estaba empeñado en probar alguno de sus inventos.

-Y si la encuentras debe ser la adecuada ¿o solo te parece que lo es? – Edward se envolvió en la túnica mirando al lago y como brillaba este con el sol. – Y si la persona con la que deberías estar aparece… o no aparece, pero estás distraído y no lo notas…

-Pues deberías estar atento. – comentó Leonardo. – Sí en verdad te interesa encontrarla.

-Entonces digamos. – expresó el príncipe ahondando en el tema. – Dios pone a dos personas en la tierra a las que las une el destino, pero a una de ellas le cae un rayo. – Leonardo alzó ambas cejas pero Edward continuó sin prestarle atención a su reacción. – Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Se acabó?

Leonardo abrió su boca para decir algo pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Y puede que conozcas a otra y te vuelvas a casar, entonces la destinada para ti no es la primera, sino la segunda... ¿Nuestra vida la rige el azar o estamos predestinados?

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar las conjeturas del Príncipe.

-No puedes dejarlo todo al destino muchacho. – comentó el pintor mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para hacerlo girarse. – Está muy ocupado, a veces hay que echarle una mano.

Edward asintió mirando por primera vez en todo este tiempo al pintor. -¿Es ese el proyecto?

Leonardo tenía un par de barcos de madera en las manos, rió al ver la mirada curiosa de Edward y asintió sentándose en un tronco seco para ponérselos en los pies.

-¿Quieres ver si funciona? – preguntó con una sonrisa el inventor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Chuchi! – gritó Bella corriendo por el bosque. - ¡Chuchi!

Bufó secándose el sudor de la frente, miró sus manos y estaban negras. Alisó el delantal que se suponía debía ser blanco, mirándolo con asco.

Exhaló. - ¡Estás hecha una cerdita como Chuchi! – se dijo a sí misma.

Había pasado toda la mañana limpiando el hollín de las chimeneas y la cocina, había demasiado trabajo en casa como para dejárselo a la pobre de Carmen que suficiente tenían junto a Ángela de arar la parcela que mantenía a flote a las Denali en su vida de "lujos" y mentiras.

Vio al lago y de nuevo a sus ropas, decidió que darse una ducha y lavar sus ropas no sería mala idea.

Se desvistió rápidamente y comenzó a tallar su vestido viejo y el delantal en la orilla, las manchas comenzaban a quitarse y ella de repente se sintió feliz por ello.

¡Qué simple era la vida de la pequeña Isabella!

Exprimió con fuerza sus ropas y las puso a secar al sol, miró su ropa interior y desechó la idea de lavarla también, en todo caso, sería una mejor idea nadar un poco. No tardaría mucho y así daba tiempo de que el solo candente de la tarde, secara sus ropas de manta.

Sonrió al sentir el agua en sus tobillos y corrió lago adentro soltando risas. Nadó hasta que sus pies no tocaban el fondo, sonrió con los ojos cerrados al sentirse libre y lejos de la orilla. Sintió el sol pegar de lleno en su cara y dio gracias por ello.

Pudieron pasar minutos, quizá horas pero Bella no sintió el tiempo, en cambio, pareció que el cielo se ensombrecía, quizá las nubes en este momento estaban cubriendo al señor Sol.

Frunció el ceño.

-¡Parece que va a llover! ¿A que sí? – preguntó una voz masculina.

El anciano que estaba a su lado, vestía más que una túnica gris, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Isabella, sino que el anciano estaba de pie sobre el agua como si fuese el mismísimo Jesucristo.

Ella saltó de la impresión y pegó un grito que fue ahogado por el grito del hombre, seguido de un chapoteo.

Bella tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver con más atención al hombre que ahora estaba completamente mojado y sumergido.

Un par de pequeños barcos de madera al tamaño de zapatos, flotaban a su alrededor. El anciano sonreía como si no le importase que ella hubiese sido la causante de su accidente.

-¡Señor Da Vinci! – gritó Edward al escuchar el grito del anciano.

-Vamos pequeño Ángel, vamos a la orilla. – expresó el pintor.

Bella tomó uno de los barcos ayudando al anciano y ambos se dirigieron a la orilla, donde un hombre los esperaba.

Para cuando el príncipe llegó a la orilla del Lago, Leonardo y Bella iban saliendo juntos ya del agua.

-Creo que dejaré eso de caminar por las aguas al hijo de nuestro Señor.- exclamó riéndose el anciano. – Eh Tropezado con un Ángel.

-¡Condesa! – Edward miró a Bella y su corazón palpitó con desenfreno. Se dijo que si el destino la ponía por segunda vez frente a él, no lo dejaría al azar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Huuuuuyyyyyyyy Me gusta este Edward romantico, bobo y además príncipe.. XD_

 _Y esta Bella valiente, feminista y que no se deja…_


	6. Encuentros Inesperados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida, tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya s habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas; pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Encuentros Inesperados.**

-¡Oh su majestad! – exclamó Bella mirando al príncipe y cayendo al agua de nuevo. – Cuidado que está un poco resbaladizo aquí. – susurró tiñendo de rojo su rostro.

Edward miró el cuerpo de Bella casi comiéndoselo con la mirada, su fondo se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel dando a conocer sus curvas y ese espectacular pecho. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, se dijo que era un caballero.

Se apresuró a quitarse la capa y arropar a la Condesa.

-Gracias. – susurró Bella un poco acalorada.

Mientras Leonardo trataba de quitarse la túnica mojada tras un arbusto, Edward se apresuró a hacer fuego.

Bella lo miraba embelesada como maniobraba con la leña y encendía la fogata con suma facilidad. Bella pensó que siendo él un príncipe no podría hacerlo, y estaba casi en lo correcto. Edward rezaba a todos los Santos para que el estúpido fuego se encendiese y no quedara como un don nadie frente a la Condesa.

-¿Dónde está su sequito? – preguntó Edward sentándose al lado de la Condesa.

Alguien debería venir rápido con las ropas de la Condesa. – pensó Edward. – Ella no podría vagar por ahí en el bosque semi desnuda.

-Decidí darles el día libre. – respondió Bella mirando el lago.

Edward soltó una risa al escuchar la respuesta de la joven castaña. - ¿Día libre? ¿De qué? ¿De la vida?

Bella miró detenidamente al joven, claro que para él un sirviente no tenía una vida propia. Los nobles jamás se preocupaban por su servidumbre más que si cumplían con sus obligaciones.

¿Cuántos sirvientes habría en el palacio? Obviamente cientos… ¿Tendría el príncipe sirvientes como Carmen, Ángela y Eleazar? Ojalá los tuviera. – pensó Bella.

Que terrible y vacía sería la vida del príncipe si no tendría cerca a personas como Carmen, Eleazar y Ángela.

-¿No se cansa de siempre tener alguien que le sirva? – preguntó Bella.

-Sí, pero son sirvientes, es lo suyo. – contestó arrojando una piedrita al lago.

Bella negó un par de veces y exhaló.

¿De verdad el príncipe no veía la diferencia entre una persona y un sirviente?

-Ojalá yo pudiera despedirlos así tan fácil como usted. –comentó ella un poco desanimada por lo que el príncipe había respondido. Se puso de pie rápidamente. – Debo irme.

-¿Está enojada conmigo? – Edward se apresuró a detenerla. - ¿Admítalo? – ladeó una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, ha acertado. –admitió ella.

-¿Por qué? – se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues por que intenta atosigarme con su petulancia.

-Me temo mi lady que sois muy contradictoria y lo encuentro extremadamente fascinante. – exclamó sonriendo, como si lo que acabara de escuchar de Bella hubiese sido un lisonjeo.

-¿Yo? – susurró.

-Sí usted. – se aclaró la garganta. – Esparce los ideales de una vida utópica cuando lleva vida de noble.

-Y usted. – Bella lo miró fijamente.- Posee todas las tierras y no siente orgullo al trabajarlas, ¿no es eso contradictorio también?

-Primero… soy arrogante y ahora…. No tengo orgullo. – frunció el seño a punto de enojarse.

-Todo lo tenéis, pero no disfrutáis de nada. – siguió la castaña. – Aunque seguís burlándote de aquellos que ven sus posibilidades. – su tono iba bajando poco a poco. Bella pensó que quizá había hablado de más.

-¿Cómo lo logra? – preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vivir cada día con tanta pasión, ¿no resulta agotador? – exclamó el príncipe acercándose a Bella.

-Solo cuando estoy con usted. ¿Por qué goza de irritarme tanto? – instintivamente se acercó más a él.

-¿Por qué responde en casa ocasión? – terminó el príncipe mirándola fijamente sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca.

Los dos comenzaron a reír abiertamente. La risa de la joven castaña le resultó musical y quedó envilecido por aquel sonido.

Bella lo miró sonriendo, quedó fascinada por aquel par de ojos verdes, a ella le gustaba ese color, pero desde hoy resultaba ser su color favorito. Verde…

-¡Bella! – un grito femenino se escuchó a lo lejos.

Isabella borró su sonrisa, se quitó rápidamente la capa que tan amablemente le había dado el príncipe.

-Debo irme, disculpadme Alteza he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Edward no pudo articular palabra cuando vio que la Condesa René había dado media vuelta y se alejaba directamente al bosque.

-¡Pero hay buen tiempo! – gritó Leonardo saliendo de los arbustos con un papalote en la mano. - ¡Debemos probarlo!

-¿Cuándo podré veros? – preguntó Edward.

Isabella sonrió desde el bosque sacudiendo su mano al príncipe. - ¡Pronto nos veremos!

-¿Por qué siempre hace eso? – susurró. Edward vio como la condesa se perdía bosque adentro, como si fuese una ninfa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El salón del comedor lucía extremadamente oscuro, las tres damas de la Casona Swan sentadas a la mesa, estaban a punto de comenzar con su cena.

-¿Dónde están los candelabros? Casi no vemos lo que hay en nuestros platos. – murmuró la Varonesa con acidez.

-Mi señora, los busqué por todos lados y no aparecen. – respondió Ángela apenada.

-El cuadro de la sala tampoco está madre. – comentó Jessica bebiendo de su copa.

-Parece que hay un ladrón, ¿Así es como me tratan después de tantos años de ayudarlas? Pagaran los candelabros y el cuadro con su sueldo. – bramó la varonesa.

-Si mi señora. – susurraron al unisonó Carmen y Ángela, a sabiendas de que la Varonesa y sus hijas, tenían ciertos gustos y lujos que bien, no podían costear, tomando así, lo que encontrasen de valor en casa.

-Si seguimos así, las mandaré a las Américas. – replicó Tanya.

-Es que, ¿acaso no lo han oído? – preguntó Alice mirando a su madre y hermanas. – El príncipe apeló al Rey y pidió que los soltaran a todos.

-¡En serio! – chilló Bella desde el rincón en el que se encontraba de pie.

Alice asintió. – Y ahora. – Se aclaró la garganta.- Por Real Decreto cualquiera que se embarque a las Américas será compensado.

-¿Compensado? – preguntó incrédula la Varonesa. -¡Cielo santo! ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? – soltó con escepticismo.

-Bueno. – murmuró Jessica hablando por primera vez. – Lo que quiero saber es quién es esa Condesa de la que todo el mundo habla en la corte. – comentó levantando su vaso para que Bella le sirviese de nuevo. – Había por lo menos diez damas comentando sobre ella y de cómo tiene prendado al príncipe.

-Pronto averiguaremos quién es. – murmuró dubitativa la Varonesa, mientras Ángela y Carmen se daban sonrisas conspiratorias, bien sabían que Bella era esa tal Condesa de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella junto con Carmen y Ángela partían al mercado a vender los vegetales que ellas mismas producían, esa era la fuente de ingresos más solida que la Varonesa tenía. Ahí se encontraba Bella acomodando vegetales cuando una voz nada agradable irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Isabella Swan… Estás más guapa que de costumbre.

-Y usted señor Newton, malgasta sus halagos. – respondió de mala gana.

Michael Newton era un mercader de la región, muy conocido por sus negocios sucios, sin duda era una de esas personas ricas de la región. Y tenía cierto interés en Bella desde que esta, había comenzado a mostrarse más como una bella mujer.

-Lástima que su suelo sea el mejor de la provincia y esté tan mal atendido. – dijo mirándola de una manera lasciva.

-Nuestros recursos son limitados señor Newton. – dijo Ángela interponiéndose entre Bella y Michael. – Hacemos lo que podemos señor.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo? – preguntó el mercader.

-Quizá deba dirigirse a la Varonesa y limítese a comprar.- dijo enojada Carmen.

-Prefiero discutirlo con Isabella si no les importa. – respondió en un gruñido. – Es posible que te doble la edad niña tonta, pero estoy bien dotado. – escupió aquél hombre. Isabella se sintió asqueada y caminó hacia él otro extremo del puesto. Michael se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven y siguió hablando. – Como lo demuestran mis tierras, siempre he tenido debilidad por los menos afortunados, tú necesitas benefactor y yo necesito una joven con espíritu.

Bella tomó un cuenco que se encontraba encima de la mesa. - ¿Pasas? – preguntó con inocencia fingida.

-No. –hizo mala cara Michael. – Esta semana no compraré y harías bien el recordar que sin mi generosidad tu patética granja dejaría de existir. Yo tendría mucho cuidado si fuese tú. – terminó alejándose del puesto.

-¡Qué horrible ser! – articuló Ángela. – Si no comprase una gran cantidad de verduras a la semana, le escupiría en la cara.

Un poco más tarde, algunos guardias reales se acercaban al mercado. El bullicio del gentío se hizo más evidente al vislumbrar al príncipe con su sequito de guardias y acompañado nada más ni nada menos que las Denali.

Jessica caminaba altiva, mirando por sobre su hombro y comentándole al príncipe lo duro que han trabajado para tener el puesto en el mercado, Edward escuchaba atento toda la verborrea de la joven rubia. Un poco más atrás la Varonesa al lado de Alice caminaba mirando como Jessica se desenvolvía tratando de acaparar la atención de Edward.

Alice daba miradas hacia Jasper, quién le correspondía sonrisas caballerosas. Alice estaba prendada totalmente del joven capital líder de la guardia Real.

Uno de los pajes del príncipe se acercó rápidamente a este, ofreciéndole un plato con golosinas y frutas.

-Mire Jessica, aseguro que jamás ha probado algo como esto. – comentó Edward tratando de hacerla callar, su voz le resultaba hipnótica pero de la peor manera posible. – Es sumamente delicioso.

Jessica quiso verse sensual y cerró los ojos, abrió su boca para que Edward metiera el pedazo de golosina en su boca. Edward por su parte hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero como todo un caballero dio a probar a su compañera.

-¿Le gusta? – preguntó limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo.

-Me encanta. – ronroneó Jessica. – De un modo pecaminoso, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Chocolate. – se encogió de hombros. – La princesa Rosalie de España me lo ha enviado de regalo.

Edward y Jessica siguieron caminando hasta llegar al puesto donde Bella y las demás se encontraban.

-Por ahí está nuestro puesto su alteza. – expresó Jessica orgullosa.

Edward miró en dirección al puesto de vegetales con expresión adusta. Recordó aquel intercambio entre la sirvienta de la Casona Swan y él. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su frente y rió.

-En verdad me encantaría conocerlas. – dijo el príncipe.

Jessica rió tontamente y se apresuraron al puesto.

-Buen día señoras. – exclamó el príncipe con una sonrisa torcida.

Carmen y Ángela se quedaron plantadas mirando al príncipe.

-Buenos días su majestad. – respondió Carmen tratando de hacer una reverencia.

Isabella que estaba volteada y había escuchado aquel saludo, se giró en redondo con una gallina en las manos, al ver al príncipe pegó un gritito arrojando el animal a la cara de Edward, el cual se asustó y casi cae de espaldas si no es porque Jasper lo sostuvo. Bella no tuvo más que correr a esconderse lejos de ahí.

-¿¡Qué pretendes!? ¡Darle un susto de muerte al príncipe! – regañó Tanya al ver a sus sirvientas comportarse como un par de tontas. Buscó con la mirada a Isabella pero no la encontró por ningún lado, ya arreglaría cuentas con aquella chiquilla tonta.

-No mi señora, nos sorprendimos. – murmuró Ángela apenada.

Edward que ya había recobrado la compostura, se acercó a las dos señoras. - ¿Estaban solo las dos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Había sido su idea o, ¿Acababa de ver un rostro realmente familiar antes de ser acechado por la gallina?

-Y la gallina su alteza. – respondió Carmen.

Edward no quedó tranquilo pero lo dejó pasar. En cambio, Jasper no tenía la misma intensión, abrió bien los ojos cuando vio a la Condesa René Dwyer correr en dirección del estudio del pintor del pueblo.

¿Había visto bien o la Condesa llevaba ropas de servidumbre?

.

.

.

.

.

La Varonesa exhaló viendo como Isabella preparaba el fuego para su recamara. Las noches comenzaban a ser realmente frías.

Isabella estaba realmente cansada, solo quería ir y tumbarse en su rincón preferido frente al fuego y releer su libro favorito.

-Ven aquí Isabella.

La castaña terminó de hacer su trabajo y caminó hacia la Varonesa quién la miraba curiosa.

-Qué lástima que no conociste a tu madre. –le dijo. – Supongo que has de tener algo de ella.

-Me hubiese gustado saber cómo era.- susurró conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí, no obstante no debemos compadecernos, ¿verdad? Por muy mal que estén las cosas, pueden ir peor. – expresó adusta la Varonesa.

-Sí, madame.

Tanya quedó embelesada mirando a Bella, a pesar de que estaba sucia y despeinada, había algo en las facciones de Isabella que la hacían resaltar como un diamante en medio de miles de carbones negros. Cosa que le desagradó en sobremanera a la Varonesa.

Vio sus ojos color chocolate, tan parecidos a los de Charles, ese brillo en sus ojos le recordó cuando conoció a aquel apuesto mercader que le robó el corazón y el pensamiento desde la primera vez que le vio. Tanto había sido su amor por Charles Swan, que se casó con él sin importarle que no tuviese ningún titulo nobiliario.

¡Qué poco le había durado su matrimonio con el apuesto mercader!

El había muerto por causas naturales aquella mañana cuando partiría de casa a hacer un nuevo negocio en Italia. De nuevo la vida le había dado una bofetada convirtiéndola en viuda por segunda vez.

Por esa razón, Tanya trataba por todos los medios de encontrar un buen prospecto para sus hijas.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre. – rumió la Varonesa.

-¿De verdad? – exclamó asombrada. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie hablaba de su padre.

-A veces siento que me mira a través de tus ojos. – comentó Tanya tragando saliva.

Bella sonrió enormemente.

-Sí. – contuvo las lagrimas la varonesa. – Tus rasgos son tan varoniles, y bueno… al ser criada por un hombre, estás hecha para el trabajo duro. – continuó dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

-¿Amabais mucho a mi padre? – preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente a la Varonesa.

-Apenas si lo conocí. – mintió. – Retírate, quiero descansar.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas derramadas, y asintió encaminándose a la puerta.

Lo que no sabía ella era que la Varonesa Tanya Denali viuda de Swan, amaba profundamente a su padre, lo amaba y lo extrañaba muchísimo, cada noche lloraba en silencio por la muerte de su apuesto mercader…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Taaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…**

 **Edward se escapó de una gallina asesina jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto…**


	7. Monasterio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la a historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Está basada en una película, seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta cual es, y si no, al final se los dejaré por escrito.**

 **Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su madrastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el príncipe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como próximo Rey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Monasterio.**

Bella miró la cometa entre sus manos, pensó en su padre, en las historias que le contaba de sus viajes y que en Inglaterra era una especie de moda usar esa clase de artefactos en la nobleza para juegos al aire libre, pensó e imaginó un cielo azul lleno de artefactos como ese de miles de colores, pensó en las risas, en lo asombroso que debería verse el cielo ingles con aquella maravilla.

Recordó que esa mañana Eleazar lo había encontrado cerca de la Casona, enredado en un arbusto. Pensó en que quizá El señor Da Vinci estaría buscándolo, quizá no le importará si ella jugaba un poco con él, antes de devolvérselo. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Encontró a Jake en un pardo practicando sus técnicas de pintura, Bella estaba totalmente segura de que Jacob Black en un futuro, llegaría a ser el mejor de los pintores. Sus dibujos eran espectaculares y aunque él era demasiado tímido, ella estaba completamente segura de que llegaría lejos.

-¡Oh por Dios! – chilló Bella saltando emocionada. - ¡Está volando!

-No sé por qué estás tan feliz. – murmuró Jacob mirando su lienzo. – Si esos dos se casan, tú estarás nadando en estiércol. – refunfuño dando una mirada al palacio que se erguía a kilómetros de distancia.

-Y yo no sé por qué estás tan enojado. – se encogió de hombros. – A mi me da igual.

-No mientas. – gruñó el moreno. – El príncipe sería tu cuñado y tú "Condesa Dwyer" les servirás el desayuno en la cama.

-Sí, pero seguro ellos se mudarían al castillo. Y yo podría quedarme con las tierras y sacarlas adelante, eso es lo único que me importa- Contestó Bella aunque muy en el fondo sentía una punzada de dolor al pensar en Jessica o cualquier otra chica fuese la esposa del príncipe Edward.

-Él te gusta… Admítelo. –Jake hablaba ahora más detenidamente. Miró al horizonte y frunció el seño al ver que un par de jinetes se acercaban.

-No. – mintió Bella.

-Y… supongo que sí lo volvieras a ver ¿le dirías?... – Jacob no terminó porque Bella le interrumpió.

-Le diría "Alteza, mi familia es toda suya… lléveselas, por favor. – rió haciendo una tonta reverencia.

-Bien. – Jacob tomó un pañuelo y limpió un pincel. – Por qué vas a tener que hacerlo ahora, ÉL viene hacia acá.

Bella dejó de reír al instante, comenzó a ver para todos lados y tratar de buscar un sitio donde esconderse, Edward y el que parecía Jasper el líder de la guardia real, estaban demasiado cerca, corrió hacia uno de los arbustos escuchando la risa tonta de Jacob haciendo eco.

Edward cabalgaba al lado de su mejor amigo, hablaban de todo y de nada, estaba emocionado en cierto modo, de mostrarle al señor Da Vinci la vasta colección en la biblioteca de los monjes, quería debatir con él sus ideas, hablar más con personas fuera del reino, le ayudará a ampliar su mente, pensaba.

Vio a un joven pintor en el prado y se detuvo seguido de Jasper.

-Chico. – habló Jasper. – Buscamos al señor Da Vinci.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y haciendo una reverencia hacia Edward por fin habló.

-No lo he visto por aquí su alteza. – respondió mirando a Edward y después a Jasper.

Edward frunció el seño al ver el cometa surcar los cielos.

-¿Seguro que no lo has visto? – preguntó Edward.

Jacob negó rotundamente.

-¿Ese no es su artilugio volador? – preguntó toscamente Jasper.

Bella se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el hilo de la cometa en sus manos, se pegó mentalmente en la frente y soltó el hilo para que la cometa se fuese lo más rápido posible.

Jacob se puso rojo como un tomate y miro el cometa que volaba por los cielos.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó Edward mirando como la cometa se alejaba.

-De… de… de la Condesa Dwyer. – contestó balbuceando. – Es… es amiga suya.

-¿La conoces? ¡Debo encontrarla! – se exaltó Edward con alegría en la voz.

-Pues creo su alteza, que se aloja con una prima. – Jacob comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

-Eso ya lo sé, la pregunta es ¿cuál?

-La varonesa Tanya Denali. – susurró Jacob.

Bella maldijo por lo bajo tras el arbusto que le daba una vista solamente de Jacob, presentía que si se erguía un poco más podría ser vista por Edward e incluso Jasper.

Cosa que estaba en lo cierto, Jasper miró con atención al arbusto más que daba comienzo al bosque y frunció el ceño.

¿La Condesa Dwyer?

¿Por qué últimamente había visto ese rostro tan familiar? ¿Es que acaso era presa del hechizo de la condesa Dwyer como lo era Edward?

Negó rotundamente, él estaba interesado en la dama Denali, Alice Denali le había robado el alma desde aquel día que la vio junto a su madre y hermana, lamentaba el hecho de que tuviese como familiares a ese par de odiosas damiselas.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando poner más atención en la plática del aprendiz y su amigo.

-Ese es un problema- bufó Edward apretando las riendas de su caballo. Recordó a la Varonesa y su loca hija.

-Pero se dé cierto su majestad. – canturreó Jacob alzándose de hombros. – Que la Condesa está sola… ahora… en este preciso momento. – alzó ambas cejas.

Edward casi rió de los intentos de Cupido del buen mozo.

-¡Excelente! – miró a Jasper quién le asentía. – Por cierto, bonita pintura.

Edward espoleó su corcel junto a Jasper y se alejaron juntos del prado.

Jasper rio por la creciente alegría de su mejor amigo, e incluso estaba seguro de que si encontraban al señor Da Vinci, ni siquiera le diría sobre la visita al monasterio.

.

.

.

Bella salió de su escondite murmurando obscenidades a Jacob quién no cavia de la emoción.

-¡Jake! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – bufó golpeándolo en el brazo.

-¿Has oído? Le ha gustado mi trabajo. – rió Jacob mirando su pintura orgulloso.

Que un miembro de la nobleza elogiara tu trabajo no pasaba todos los días. – pensó Jacob con gorgoreo.

-Y ahora se dirige a la casa. – refunfuñó Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… deberías apresurarte si quieres llegar antes que él. – susurró su amigo guiñándole un ojo.

Bella rió, para que negar lo evidente.

Se moría de ganas de ver, hablar y conversar con Edward, se dijo que sería la última vez que lo vería, pues si fuese descubierta, tendría un millar de problemas encima.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre! – gritó Jacob dándole un empujón amistoso.

Bella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no asaetar un golpe a su amigo, y corrió bosque adentro, cruzó parcelas, el arroyo, incluso una granja completa sin detenerse, las costillas le dolían por la falta de aire, y sus pies comenzaban a gritarle "detente", pero ella siguió hasta llegar al patio de la Casona Swan.

-¡Ángela! ¡Carmen! – gritó con lo que le quedaba de voz.

Las sirvientas salieron disparadas para ver que Bella corría como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de oxigeno, pudo contarles lo que necesitaba hacer, las sirvientas asintieron y entonces, comenzó la transformación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Jasper por enésima vez.

Bajaron la velocidad al llegar al claro que daba directamente con la Casona Swan, Edward miró el gran patio y sonrió al ver las parcelas, su vista se dirigió directamente a los enormes manzanos y rió alto.

Jasper lo miró como si estuviera perdiendo la razón.

-Primero, apelas al Rey para que liberen a los esclavos que de por sí fueron vendidos a las Américas, luego aquí estas faltando a tus deberes religiosos. – murmuró el rubio.

Era bien sabido que todo aquel ciudadano responsable del reino, debería asistir a misa cada domingo, seguramente en todo el reino, ellos eran los únicos que no estarían en este momento en la iglesia.

-Tú tampoco estás en la iglesia Jasper. – rió Edward mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Mi jefe decidió dar un paseo. – bufó.

-¿Es que te molesta no escuchar la palabra de Dios?

Jasper negó. – Sabes que soy protestante, pero… en fin, no diré más…

El cobrizo rió con ganas, acercándose al patio de la casona, algunos sirvientes se adelantaron para ayudarlos con los caballos.

-¿Qué tal si la Varonesa está en casa?

Edward no respondió porque justo en ese momento la puerta doble del recibidor se abrió de par en par.

Frente a él estaba la criatura más hermosa que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra, una maravillosa ninfa enfundada en un vestido celeste que atenuaba su pálida piel, su cabello estaba liso y suelto, y llevaba un par de listones celestes enredados en un mechón caoba. Toda ella se veía etérea como si fuese una simple aparición, como si los ciudadanos del reino estuviesen equivocados al ir a la iglesia y ver esas deidades, pudiendo venir a la Casona Swan y ver a la condesa Dwyer…

-Condesa. – susurró sin aliento el príncipe.

Jasper tuvo que cerrar su boca al ver a la hermosa joven en la puerta. Ahora entendía a Edward él porque estaba perdiendo la razón. Frente a ellos había un ser celestial.

-Su alteza. – hizo una reverencia. – Capitán Whitlock.

Jasper hizo una reverencia a la dama y sonrió ayudando a Edward con su caballo.

Los tres se giraron al escuchar la carroza con guardias arribar al patio.

Isabella sintió miedo, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Edward se sintió mejor.

-Eh venido a hacerle una invitación Condesa. – susurró Edward. – El monasterio de los Franciscanos tiene una biblioteca muy amplia y ya que os gusta tanto leer, agradecería que me acompañara. – argumentó dándole la mano.

-Eso no es justo su alteza. – sonrió Bella. – Conoce mi punto débil pero he de encontrar el suyo.

Edward dio un paso adelante, para acercarse a la Condesa. – Es bastante obvio mi lady. – la miró detenidamente y besó su mano.

Bella se ruborizó sin evitar mirar hacia el suelo.

-Jasper, hoy no necesitaré de vuestros servicios. – miró a su amigo. – Hoy simplemente seré Edward.

Jasper asintió llevándose ambos caballos y dándoles ordenes a los pajes de la carroza.

Mantendría un ojo puesto en el príncipe y en la misteriosa condesa, después de todo este es su trabajo. – pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Varonesa miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de su pequeño espía de palacio. Miró al callejón cuando un hombre de casi 1.60 corría en su dirección.

El hombre que llevaba ropas de paje, la miró como si ella fuese su vida y sonrió sin aliento.

-Varonesa, el príncipe ha salido y nadie sabe a dónde. – le dijo dándole un pequeño saco y se acercó a su oído.

La Varonesa asintió tomando la pequeña bolsita y poniéndola dentro de su escote. Los ojos del paje casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver el tremendo escote de la varonesa.

-Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos cuando sea la suegra del Rey. – murmuró acariciando la mejilla del paje. – Ahora se bueno James, y en cuanto sepas algo relevante, búscame, estaré encantada de verte de nuevo.

El paje asintió emocionado y se alejó de nuevo por el callejón.

Tanya se encaminó de nuevo a la iglesia donde Jessica y Alice la esperaban.

-¡Madre! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – alzó la voz la rubia.

-Adelántate Alice. – ordenó Tanya, la morena asintió.

Jessica alzó una de sus delgadas cejas y miró a Tanya con atención.

-Estaba asegurándote la corona. – rió por lo bajo entregándole aquel pequeño saco que el paje le había entregado y dándole instrucciones de lo que debería hacer después de salir de la iglesia.

.

.

..

Bella miró con emoción todo a su alrededor. Cientos de estantes llenos de libros, cientos de historias, miles y miles de letras plasmadas sobre papel, el mágico olor a tinta, lomo, y pintura le llenaban de regocijo. Recordó todas aquellas noches que paso con su padre leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, recordó las historias, cuentos, leyendas que aprendió con ayuda de su padre. Comenzó a sentir una añoranza indescriptible.

-Siento deseos de llorar. – susurró pasando su dedo por las tapas de los libros en un anaquel.

-¡Elige uno! – pidió Edward mirando la emoción de la castaña.

-Es como elegir una estrella en el cielo. – respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué es que le causa tanta emoción?- Edward se acomodó a su lado mirándola con atención, la Condesa jamás se quitaba ese manto de misterio que llevaba encima.

-Creo que es porque cuando era niña, mi padre se acostaba tarde leyéndome libros, e l era un fanático de la palabra escrita, ¿sabe? – susurró caminando por el pasillo y releyendo los títulos de algunos libros. – Murió cuando yo tenía 6, siento que fue hace tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo, pareciera como si no.

-¿Qué clase de libros? – preguntó de nuevo el cobrizo en un susurro, pensando en que quizá si levantara la voz, la burbuja se rompería.

-Ciencia, filosofía. Supongo que me recuerdan a él. Utopía fue el último libro que pus en mis manos.

-Eso explica el porqué lo citas. – acarició su mano con ternura.

Bella asintió suspirando.

-Prefería escuchar su voz que cualquier otro sonido en el mundo. – sonrió.

Edward exhaló sin darse cuenta que había retenido el aire en sus pulmones, su sonrisa se borró y dio la espalda a su compañera n, no estaba seguro pero su mirada lo hacia sentir vulnerable.

Bajó un par de escalones para ir directamente a una especie de sala de estar.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Bella se apresuró hacia Edward, ¿por qué el príncipe cambiaba tan rápidamente de estado ánimo?

-En todos los años de estudio, ningún tutor me había mostrado la pasión con la que me habéis hablado en estos dos días. – comentó el joven sentándose en uno de los sillones. – Tienes más convicción en un recuerdo que yo en todos los años de m vida.

Bella se sentó al lado del príncipe.

Edward exhaló dándole una mirada rápida, se puso de pie dándole la espalda, no quería que lo viese tan vulnerable, pero al estar tan cerca de la Condesa Dwyer, siempre se sentía así.

Bella creyó que había metido la pata y trató de hacer memoria de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se puso de pie imitándolo y por mero instinto puso su mano sobre su hombro. Edward se estremeció con ese simple toque.

¿Qué es lo que tiene la Condesa que siempre lo hacía estremecer?

-Alteza, si he hecho o dicho algo para ofenderos, disculpadme.

-Por favor. – respondió Edward girándose para verla . – No es por vos.

Tomó sus manos y las besó detenidamente, Bella enrojeció al instante.

Edward se dijo que debería aprovechar ese día, aprender de la Condesa y conocerle más, para quererle más. Pues por cada segundo que pasaba cerca, sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa castaña se incrementaban más y más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora o nunca. –susurró la Varonesa a su hija.

Jessica se apresuró hacia la puerta de la salida de la enorme iglesia, los feligreses se arremolinaban para ver a la pareja de Reyes.

Los Reyes Cullen saludaban cortésmente a las personas que se acercaban a ellos, Esme sonreía abiertamente y Carlisle estaba un poco exasperado porque quería ya subir al carruaje.

-Disculpe su majestad- Jessica hizo una reverencia al llegar al carruaje que compartían los Reyes y las damas de compañía de la reina. – Parece que se le ha caído esto.

Jessica Denali le mostró el collar de rubíes a la reina, esta se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡Cielo santo! – exclamo la Reina. – Ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo puesto. – Tomó el collar de las manos de la joven rubia.

Carlisle miró a la jovencita fijamente.

-Es excepcional sin duda la persona que devuelve un recuerdo muy valioso. – expresó Carlisle.

-Es usted demasiado magnánimo su alteza. – respondió Jessica mirando a ambos y haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

-¡Qué modales tan refinados! – susurró la Reina a sus acompañantes. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Jessica Denali. – contestó una de las acompañantes.

-Jessica, ven aquí. – Esme miró a la joven. – Tendremos una charla tú y yo, ve mañana al palacio y lleva a tu madre.

-Como desee su alteza. – respondió sonriendo..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del incidente de "los ideales" como pensaba Bella, la tarde pasó sin contemplaciones, Edward estaba empeñado en mostrarle a Bella todo el monasterio, tomaron un refrigerio después del medio día, rieron y hablaron sobre lo que les apasionaba, lo que esperaban para su futuro.

Bella sintió por primera vez que era ella misma, y no la Condesa o la "Cenicienta". Pensó que fácil sería decirle toda la verdad al príncipe, seguramente el entendería todo. Pero simplemente lo dejó pasar, no quería estropear la tarde con esas revelaciones.

-Esto es realmente vergonzoso.

Bella negó mirando al príncipe que le ayudaba a bajar del carruaje.

Ambos miraron la rueda de la carroza rota, los sirvientes se arremolinaban sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera llevaba guardia real para ser custodiados, estaban en peligro si algún malhechor los asaltaba.

 _Yo la protegería mejor que a mi propia vida. –_ pensó Edward mirando a la Condesa que parecía asustada.

-Regresaremos al monasterio su alteza. – expresó uno de los sirvientes comenzando a cargar las bolsas con los libros de la Condesa.

Bella miró con pánico al paje, Edward vio el rostro contrito de su compañera y le entraron ganas de abrazarla.

 _No puedo quedarme. –_ pensó Bella asustada, imaginó lo que ocurriría si llegaba tarde a casa, no quería ni pensar en todo lo que la Varonesa tendría por decirle y las tareas que le daría para castigarla.

Bella se estremeció. – Nosotros continuaremos a pie. – miró al paje y después a Edward.

-Pero, hay medio día camino. – Edward la miro con sorpresa.

-Qué curioso su alteza.- rió Bella con disimulo. -¿Y su instinto de aventura?

Bella comenzó a caminar alejándose del carruaje.

-Bueno… si lo ves desde ese punto… - continuó diciendo mientras se alejaba también del carruaje para caminar a la par que Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la Casona Swan llegaba la carroza que traía consigo a las damas Denali, no muy contentas por sus avances en la nobleza.

-No podemos confiarnos, el príncipe no estaba por ningún lado. – murmuró Tanya mirándose frente al espejo del recibidor.

-Jessica siempre se lleva la mejor parte. – refunfuño Alice al recordar la invitación de la Reina a su hermana y madre. ¿Por qué no le habían hecho la misma invitación? ¿Es que la Reina no sabía que había otra dama Denali viviendo en la Casa Swan?

-No estés celosa Alice. – Jessica se sentó a su lado. – La Reina ni siquiera sabe que existes. – soltó una risa nada musical.

Alice suspiró, siempre había sido así. Se sentía un cero a la izquierda, además Dios no la había dotado de una belleza como la de su madre o hermana, simplemente tenía este cabello negro rebelde, y además estaba un poco o mucho pasada de peso. ¿quién se fijaría en ella así?

 _El capitán Whitlock. –_ pensó con esperanza.

El siempre le hacía miradas cuando estaba cerca, ¿o veía a su hermana? –bufó.

De todas formas, el Capitán tampoco estaba hoy en la iglesia.

-Lo que Jessica hace es en bien de todas querida. –Tanya acarició el cabello de su hija más pequeña. Lo que debes hacer es ayudar a prepararse a Jessica.

-¡Perfecto! Dentro de poco terminaré limpiando y barriendo la chimenea junto a Bella. – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar del bosque, una joven impaciente y un arrogante príncipe discutían los cómos, porqués, y dóndes, pros y contras de volver al monasterio.

-Lo normal es que yo sepa como volver a mi castillo. – bufó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué los hombres no se detienen a preguntar direcciones? – preguntó divertida, aferrándose a la rama más gruesa del árbol. - ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

Bella miró al horizonte donde se imponía el castillo de los Reyes de Francia. Sonrió al recordar que hasta hace algunos instantes, Edward estaba casi inseguro de que ella fuese capaz de subir hasta el árbol más alto para ver por sobre los demás, el camino que deberían seguir para ir al palacio.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que yo esté aquí, y usted esté ahí arriba. – negó reprobatoriamente. – Y en nada más que ropa interior.- frunció el seño.

Al príncipe no le paso desapercibido el cuerpo de la Condesa, sus curvas se acentuaban con el fondo casi transparente, incluso el corsé hacia ver su cintura demasiado diminuta. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no seguir comiéndosela con la mirada. Daba gracias al cielo que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-No podía subir con el vestido puesto. – respondió Bella mirándolo desde arriba, ella no comprendía el porqué había que usar tantas ropas debajo del vestido, cuando era niña no se preocupaba de esto, y cuando al fin se convirtió en una señorita, usaba ropa hecha de manta suave y económica, nunca usaba vestidos caros, ni telas vaporosas e incomodas. Todos los vestidos que ella había usado para ver al príncipe eran sacados del guardarropa de Jessica. – Además no me hubiese perdonado si se lastimaba su crisma real, ¿qué sería de nosotros?

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido aquel tono arrogante y risueño de la condesa.

¡Sínica! – pensó el príncipe.

-Nadas asolas, salvas sirvientes, escalas arboles, ¿hay algo que no podáis hacer? – preguntó divertido.

-¡Volar! – alzó ambas manos al aire. – No puedo volar. –sonrió. – Ahora daos la vuelta para que pueda bajar mi señor.

Edward rió por lo bajo y se giró en redondo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, pero al instante se paralizó al observar a su alrededor. Todo absolutamente todo gritaba "Peligro".

-¡Condesa! – ahogó un grito para después volverse todo negro.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cha chaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…**


	8. Salvame

**Bueno, disculparan tanto la tardanza de este capi, pero aquí lo tenés ya!.  
**

 **Agradezco su tiempo para leerlo!**

 **Nos vemos pronto. :)**

 **Sálvame.**

Edward rió por lo bajo y se giró en redondo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, pero al instante se paralizó al observar a su alrededor. Todo, absolutamente todo, gritaba "peligro".

-¡Condesa! – ahogó un grito para después volverse todo negro.

-¡Edward! – gritó Bella desde arriba del árbol.

Miró a su alrededor paralizada por el miedo, aferró sus manos al tronco del árbol y comenzó a bajar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Dios! – chillaba Bella.

El príncipe sacudió su cabeza tratando de despabilar sus ideas.

-¡Santo Dios! – rió una voz rasposa. -¡Eso fue un buen golpe Afton!

Edward miró al hombre frente a él que reía orgulloso por haberlo golpeado. No era más que el mismo gitano que hace algunos días había peleado y asaltado al Sr. Da Vinci.

-¡Quedaos arriba mi lady! – Gritó Edward desenvainando su espada- Esto es para hombres. – susurró poniéndose en guardia.

Bella bufó por lo bajo y seguía bajando del árbol.

Edward miró en todas direcciones, al menos había una docena de gitanos a su alrededor. Sus habilidades como espadachín eran inigualables, pero lo superaban en número.

-Vamos niño bonito, veamos que puedes hacer.- siseó el gitano.

El hombre en cuestión se abalanzó sobre el príncipe, pero Edward fue más rápido, dándole una estocada, la cual fue esquivada con gran habilidad por el gitano.

Edward rió por lo bajo mientras el gitano se le iba encima, y así iniciando una batalla de estira y afloja, ambos eran muy buenos en el arte de la espada.

Uno de los ladrones, al parecer el líder, caminó hacia el vestido azul de Bella, lo tomó con su espada y rió burlonamente mirando a Bella. – Mi mujer le da las gracias por el vestido, mi lady. – sonrió mostrando sus dientes y haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta.

-¡Devolvedme mi vestido! – gritó la castaña corriendo hasta el gitano y saltándole encima, ambos cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo lleno de hojas secas, Bella en un movimiento ágil, le quitó su daga al enorme gitano de cabellos oscuros y ondulados.

Al ver aquella escena, un par de hombres fueron en ayuda de su líder, quitándole la misma daga y poniéndosela en el cuello.

Edward al darse cuenta gritó- ¡Soltadla! Su lucha es conmigo.

El líder de los gitanos ordenó con un cabeceo que la soltasen.

-Insisto en que me devuelvas lo que es mío. Y como me has privado de mi guardia- hablo la castaña dándole una mirada de cautela a Edward. – Os exijo que me den un caballo.

Edward junto con los demás gitanos parecían sorprendidos por aquel arrebato de la joven, todo el mundo permaneció callado mirando de hito en hito a Liam el líder de los gitanos y a la castaña.

-Mi señora. – habló por fin Liam. – Le propongo algo, llevaos lo que usted pueda cargar. – comentó guardando su espada.

-¿Me da su palabra que puedo llevarme lo que pueda acarrear? –preguntó Isabella.

-Por mi honor de gitano, lo que usted pueda acarrear. – dijo vehemente.

Bella pareció pensarlo por un momento, miró su vestido y después a Edward. Caminó hacia su vestido sin detenerse, y llego hasta Edward, el príncipe la miraba expectante. Lo tomó del brazo y a con fuerza lo puso en su espalda. – Como pesa. – pensó la joven. Y así caminó hasta el sendero alejándose de todos los gitanos que la miraban con la boca abierta.

Liam sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reír a carcajadas seguido por sus compañeros. Edward estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber como actuar o entender a la castaña que lo llevaba a cuestas. – Madre mía, ¿Qué ha hecho? – pensó el príncipe.

-¡Venga aquí! ¡Vuelva señorita! Le daré un caballo. – gritó Liam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Casona Swan, Carmen hacía sus quehaceres nocturnos en la habitación de la Varonesa, quien miraba por la ventana, en su rostro se veía clara incomodidad, había estado buscando a Bella por todas partes y está no aparecía. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿A caso había huido por fin?

-¡Quiero que se me avise cuando haya llegado a casa! ¿Entendido? – bramó la Varonesa a la sirvienta. Esta asintió con temor.

¿Dónde estaría Bella en este momento? Se preguntaba Carmen con preocupación, ¿habría decidido ella al fin dejar atrás la Casona Swan y vivir libre? Aunque por mucho que le doliese ese pensamiento, Carmen pensaba que eso sería mejor a pasar el resto de su vida sirviéndole a la desagradable Varonesa Denali.

-Qué estés bien mi niña. – susurró apretando las sabanas sucias de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La castaña miraba al príncipe interactuar con los gitanos, incluso con Afton aquel joven que le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Bella rió entre dientes mirándolo, pues había una cierta fascinación en como Edward miraba a los gitanos, ¿a caso él sentía envidia por aquellos desgraciados? Incluso Bella sintió una punzada de envida al pensar en la vida libre y en familia en la que vivian los gitanos, pues ella aunque tuviese un techo, la única familia que había conocido después de la muerte de sus padres habían sido Carmen, Ángela y Eleazar, incluyendo a Alice, aquella chiquilla que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Pese a lo que su madre pensara y lo que su odiosa hermana dijera.

Edward miro hacia la Condesa, llevaba puesta una capa café, hecha a base de pieles de oso, no entendía el porqué ella no había exigido su vestido, ¿Cómo es que prefería estar en esos trapos solo para darle un vestido a una gitana que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Es que la Condesa jamás lo terminaría de sorprender?

Sirvió un poco de vino y caminó hacia Bella, ella le sonrió aceptándolo.

-¿A caso su majestad está leyendo mis pensamientos? – preguntó divertida.

-Son tan confusos como los míos. –respondió el príncipe.

Bella se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, Edward tomó su barbilla con gentileza y sonrió.

-No me prive de ver sus ojos, mi lady.

Bella sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, asintió confusa y se dejo llevar por el momento.

-Un juego. – dijo de pronto el príncipe.

-¿Qué clase de juego?

-Pregunta y respuesta, usted mi lady, siempre es tan misteriosa, con este juego terminará todo este misterio al fin. – rió Edward con arrogancia.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel príncipe arrogante, haciendo lo que quería, esperando a que todas sus dudas fuesen disipadas. –pensó Bella.

-De acuerdo. – Bella jugaría su juego.

Edward inició dando ejemplos de lo que quería saber, comenzó preguntando cosas normales, como color favorito, lugar favorito, cumpleaños, etc. No quería ahondar en temas muy profundos, no aun.

Bella por su lado hacia preguntas un poco más difíciles, algunas veces incomodaban al príncipe pero o ella no se daba cuenta o lo ignoraba.

-Dígame algo su alteza, Algo que odiaría hacer… - afirmó Bella.

Edward que en todo momento había mostrado una sonrisa autentica, ahora su rostro había cambiado a una máscara oscura y sin sentimientos, se aclaró un par de veces la garganta y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No deseo convertirme en Rey. – dijo al fin.

Bella lo miró casi como una madre ve a su hijo, como tratando de entender sus palabras; ¿es tan difícil creer que no quiere ser Rey? – pensó Edward.

-Piense en la cantidad de cosas que puede hacer por el país, por el mundo. – expresó Bella.

Edward rodó los ojos y bebió de nuevo.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero estar tan marcado por tu posición. Que nunca se fijen en quien eres sino en lo que eres, ¡no sabe lo insufrible que es! – replicó el príncipe cansado.

-Puede sorprenderse. – susurró Bella casi para sí misma, pero Edward la escuchó. La castaña recordó su posición como sirvienta en su propia casa, recordó lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a Eleazar, vestirse de cortesana y mentirle a todo el mundo, incluyendo al maravilloso príncipe frente a ella.

Y por un instante sintió pena, vergüenza. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y continuó hablándole. – A un gitano por ejemplo. – miró a Afton jugando con la espada y riendo con los demás. – le llaman ladrón, y casi nunca lo pintan de otro modo, están marcados por su estatus como usted por su titulo y no importa nada, usted nació privilegiad y eso acarrea determinadas obligaciones. – terminó la castaña.

Edward que se había quedado callado comenzó a sonreír, mirando sus achocolatados ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Perdón su alteza mi boca me ha traicionado de nuevo. – respondió Bella apenada.

-Es su boca la que me tiene hipnotizado.- contestó en un susurro.

Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella quien se había quedado estática. ¿A caso el príncipe iba a…? ¡No! ¡Esto no estaba pasando! Ella nunca había besado a nadie. ¿Cómo debía hacerlo?

El cobrizo sentía unas ganas tremendas de probar al fin esos labios rosados, acercó su rostro y sintió de golpe el aliento dulzón de la joven, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus labios chocaron con un frenesí lento, Bella sintió su húmedo beso como una sedienta en el desierto, sintió todo su cuerpo explotar como con mil burbujas en su interior. Edward evitó gemir ante aquel toque tan celestial, creyó haber pecado al disfrutar tal caricia en sus labios de aquel ser etéreo. Sintió como si una enorme catapulta fuese arrojada hacia la torre más alta del castillo y con eso derribaría todos los muros internos. Parecía como si todo encajara, como si ambos hubiese hechos para estar juntos para siempre.

Justo cuando iba a profundizar más aquel beso, un estallido de carcajadas y aullidos los hizo separarse de un salto. Bella estaba roja y tocaba sus labios, mientras que Edward miraba a su alrededor, los gitanos los veían divertidos ante aquella muestra de amor entre la pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward y Bella cabalgaban por el sendero directamente a la Casona Swan. Pareciera como si no quisieran que la noche terminara, en el horizonte se divisaba que pronto amanecería.

-Dejadme aquí su alteza, no quiero despertar a nadie. – Bella miró hacia los establos, seguramente los cuidadores se percatarían de que ella estaba con alguien y le dirían a la Varonesa, ¡no eso no debía pasar!

Edward bajó del caballo de un salto, bajo a Bella con una lentitud que dolía, la miró queriéndole decir todo, pero calló y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Has salvado mi vida. – susurró en su oído. – Allá en el bosque.

-Solo hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto, su majestad.

-Edward. Soy solo Edward. – acarició su mejilla.

-Edward.- susurró la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El príncipe gruñó por lo bajo. –No hagas eso o no podré dejarte ir.

Bella se armó de valor y besó los labios del príncipe como si fuese la última vez. ¿Sería la última? –pensó con tristeza.

Bella caminó hacia el portal de la Casona, cuando Edward la llamó.

-¡Renee!

A Isabella le hubiese gustado escuchar su nombre, sintió esa maldita punzada en el pecho, pero aun así se giró para ver al dueño de aquella aterciopelada voz.

-¿Conoces las ruinas del antiguo castillo que están cerca del lago?

-Sí.

-Suelo ir ahí para estar a solas, ¿irás? – preguntó con anhelo.

-Lo intentaré. – respondió con un hilo de voz, ¿sería esa su despedida? ¿Podría ella ir a verle de nuevo? Y sobre todo, ¿podría seguirle mintiendo?

-Pues te esperaré todo el día si es necesario. – le regaló una sonrisa torcida que la hacía derretirse, subió al caballo y galopeó con alegría hacia su hogar, el Castillo Cullen.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Edward se sentía feliz, libre. ¿Qué había hecho aquella Condesa? ¿Sería una hechicera? Y si así lo fuese, el estaría dispuesto a morir bajo su hechizo.

Estaba enamorado de la Condesa, amaba a aquella jovencita que le había enseñado un mundo diferente, le había enseñado a ver las cosas de manera distinta, y lo más importante, le había enseñado a amar, y estaba feliz porque le pediría que se casase con él.

Llegó rápidamente a la recamara de sus padres y entró sin tocar.

Esme se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia extraña en la recamara, miró al recién llegado y respiró con más calma al darse cuenta de que no era otro más que su amado hijo.

-¡Carlisle! Despierta, nuestro hijo quiere decirnos algo. – movió al rey que estaba roncando a su lado.

-Madre, Padre.- habló serio el príncipe. – Quiero construir una Universidad, donde pueda estudiar quien quiera, sin importar su condición social en lo absoluto.

-Está bien. – susurró Carlisle. - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?

Edward soltó una risa estruendosa. - ¡Ah! Y quiero invitar a los gitanos al baile. – terminó dejando estupefactos a los Reyes.

:)


End file.
